Why Me?
by Kuroneko6
Summary: Written in Amu's POV. Amu and her family attend Seiyo Private Academy. What happens when 3 new students arrive to the school? Will Amu be able to cope with a stalker-like cat? Can she cope with the past coming back to her? NOW UNDER REVISION!
1. New Arrivals

-waves- Hello. I'm new here so here I go. Enjoy!

Disclaimer - I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters. The only thing I own is the plot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It's always me, me and me only. He just won't leave me alone. I managed to lose him when the lunch bell rang. So here I am sitting under one of the many trees in the school with my twin sister Ran sitting on my legs, Miki and Suu on either side of us and Dia leaning against the tree singing. She has an exam after lunch and wants her song to be perfect. Ran and I are 17 years of age and in our 2nd year of high school. Miki is 16 and is in 1st year, Suu is 15 and still in middle school and then there's Dia. She's 19 and after her music exam she is legally allowed to leave school for good.

It might seem strange, but our school is three-in-one. There's the elementary school, middle school and the high school all on the one land. Seiyo Private Academy it's called. It was really strange at first, trying to get used to which side of the land you had to be on at all times, where the staffrooms where, toilets and all the other things I'm not bothered to go into detail.

The day was a total nightmare for Ran and I. Even though I was to one to escort him around the school, Ran never leaves my side and vice-versa. His name you might ask; Tsukiyomi Ikuto. From what I heard from Miki and Suu, he has a brother and sister, both are younger than him. Miki told me his brother's name is Tsukiyomi Yoru and Suu says his sister is Hoshina Utau. I found it strange that he name is different from Ikuto's and Yoru's until Suu said that's their mother's name.

Who am I you might ask? My name's Hinamori Amu and for the next painful class, I have to be with Tsukiyomi. I knew today was going to be bad. I could tell since I fell off my bed this morning from a horrible nightmare I had. Since then it's been going downhill.

Dia suddenly stopped singing. "What's wrong Dia?" Ran and I often spoke in unison. It wasn't unheard of for twins, but people still get creeped out.

"It seems that we have company." Dia looked up. We followed her gaze and found two boys sitting on one of the branches just a metre or so up. I recognised one of them immediately, but the other is a complete mystery. Why is he wearing cat ears and tail.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He looked at me and smirked. Geez, all he's ever done is smirk at me, along with flirting, 'accidentally' dropping his pen on the floor and looking up my skirt, I slapped him across the face for that, and trying to hold my hand. I don't mind him trying to hold my hand though.

The mystery boy jumped down from the tree, landing in front of Miki. "Go away! I thought I told you I don't want to see you again!" Miki pulled her burette down over her face.

"I just wanted to talk to you-nya. Is that so bad-nya?" The cat boy, Yoru I'm guessing, tried to take Miki's hat off her head. But Miki refused to let go, this is until he dug his fingers into her sides, making Miki squeal and Yoru getting his chance to remove the hat. "You look much nicer without this silly old hat-nya." A blush spread across Miki's face.

A snicker was heard from the tree. "Leave him alone Yoru. He's not the one I'm interested in." I gazed up at Tsukiyomi Ikuto to see his trademark smirk. God I hate that smirk. "Does the kitten like what she sees?" He's referring to me, calling me kitten all day long.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto jumped down from the tree, landing in front of Ran and I. Ran immediately jumped up and spread her arms out. "For the record Mr. Pervert, Miki is a girl."

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Thank God the bell went. Now I can get away from him...wait...CRAP! I'm in every single one of his classes, including maths. And just to make things even more worse, Ran isn't with me for maths. She's never been good at it so she dropped it and I continued...I'M ALONE WITH THAT PERVERT!

"Oneechan snap out of it. We've got...to...go?" Why did she suddenly stutter? "Hey put oneechan down you weirdo!" Then I realised I was in Tsukiyomi Ikuto's arms. I blushed as he carried me back to the school building.

"Hey!" Dia stepped in front of Tsukiyomi Ikuto. "Put my little sis down...now!" Dia always stood up for us. When something goes wrong for me or Ran, Dia always steps in and takes control of the situation. Ran, Miki and Suu stood right behind her.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to her. I'm just taking her to our next class seeing she was spaced out and not moving." For once he actually gave me a general smile and not one of those damn smirks. It's nice to see him smiling. Dia eyed him, one of those death glares she gives people who really tick her off.

But Tsukiyomi Ikuto didn't take any notice. "We're just going to class. Now if you excuse us, we need to get going." With that, he walked around Dia and the others and went on his way.

"Wait! Where's my bag?" I panicked. If I don't have my bag then I won't be able to get my things. And my prized possession, The Humpty Lock is in my pencil case. It would be on a chain but Mr. Pervert here broke it. I got it has a present from my ex-boyfriend Hotori Tadase. He was really nice and known as the school's prince. We broke up because he moved to another country and we felt like our relationship would no longer last. He let me keep it as a reminder of all the times we spent together. He said there's a key to go with it, but someone had already bought it.

"Don't worry-nya. I've got it." Walking beside Ikuto was his little brother.

"Yoru?"

"At your service-nya. Your bag is really light. Not like mine. Mine's heavy, really heavy..."

"Yoru!" Ikuto turned his head to Yoru. There was anger in his eyes. What's this jerk's problem? Before he could do anything I stepped in.

"Leave him be Tsukiyomi-kun. He can carry it if he wants to. He's not doing anything wrong." Ikuto turned and looked at me again. He gave me one of the genuine smiles, but his eyes held sadness. But why? I've never had a chance to see his eyes properly. They're such a lovely deep blue, his hair midnight blue...Ah! Stop! No! No thinking about him like that. I hate him and that's that.

"Yoru. Give me her bag and get to class. I don't want to hear that you're failing another subject, especially since we came to a new school." Yoru frowned. He didn't want to leave I guess.

"I don't wanna go to class-nya. Miki says the teacher is scary-nya." His cat ears drooped and his tail was between his legs. Poor Yoru. Miki's right. Their Geography teacher has been the worst teacher in the school since last year. She was in a bad accident and has never been the same since. Sanjo-sensei is her name. She also my, well, Ikuto and I's Ancient History teacher.

"It's OK Yoru. You can stay with us." Yoru perked up and Ikuto gave me a strange look. "Listen. Sanjo-sensei hasn't been the same like she used to be. It's because she was in an accident. It happened just over a year ago. You know as well as I do, she's not in a good mood today and will take it out on someone who fears her. Yoru will stay with us and we'll explain why to Nikaido-sensei."

I left Ikuto speechless and Yoru jumping with excitement. I looked at Ikuto, but he faced away. "Ikuto." I put my hand on his face and turned it so we could see eye-to-eye. "I've done it before whenever I've had her. Yoru won't get in trouble and neither will we." I gave him a reassuring smile, but I didn't get one back in return.

We finally made it to the classroom just as Nikaido-sensei was entering. "Himamori-san, Tsukiyomi-kun, hurry up." Ikuto put me down and Yoru gave me my bag. I gave Yoru a kiss on the top of his head. Ikuto frowned at this.

"What? I don't get something in return for carrying you hear kitten?" Ikuto put his thumb and finger on my chin and lifted my head. We were so close. I blushed...again.

"Sensei! Tsukiyomi-kun's kissing someone!" One of the students entering the classroom spotted us. I broke away from him, still blushing, but even more. Damn you Yaya. I'm going to kill you when school is done.

Nikaido-sensei came out into the hall with his arms crossed. "Now is not the time to kiss your girlfriend Tsukiyomi-kun...Who is the young one?" Yoru hid behind Ikuto, shaking in fear.

"Sensei, Yoru is Ikuto's younger brother and has Sanjo-sensei this lesson. She's not in a good mood today and he's terrified to go to class. Please sensei, let Yoru stay. You know what that day was like." Nikaido-sensei lowered his head. He was there the day Sanjo-sensei was admitted to hospital.

"Alright Himamori-san..."

"That's _Hina_mori." I hate it when he says my name wrong. Wait...girlfriend? "Sensei I'm not his girlfriend."

"Hinamori-san, Yoru can stay for the lesson. I will need to send a note to the office to explain his absence. I won't be long, work is on the board. I expect a fair amount of it done by the time I get back." With that, Nikaido-sensei left. Yaya gave us a sly grin and walked into the classroom.

I turned back to look at Ikuto and Yoru. The scene I saw before me was amazing. Yoru was shaking in Ikuto's arms while Ikuto patted his hair between his cute cat ears. Yoru's tail was still between his legs and tears rolled down his cheeks. I don't understand why he's crying.

"Yoru. Are you OK?" I stood beside them and put my hand on his back and rubbed it. Yoru lifted his head from Ikuto's chest, revealing his tear stained face. I wiped one of his away with my other hand.

"I had bad memories...Gomen..." I looked at Ikuto. Again I saw sadness clouding his eyes, along with Yoru's.

"Amu-chi! Nikaido-sensei won't be very happy that you're not doing your work...again." Yaya appeared from the door.

"I'll be there in one minute. I need to take care of someone."

"OKAY!" Yaya disappeared into the classroom for the second time.

When I turned back, Yoru had backed away from his brother, dried his eyes and tried to smile. It failed though. "Come on. We should go inside." I held out my hand to Yoru, but he hesitated. He looked from my hand, to Ikuto, to my hand again. He did eventually take my hand and we went into the classroom. Like sensei said, the work was on the blackboard; page 257, exercise 9.5, algebra. Algebra is easy.

There are only two desks left for Ikuto and I. But where will Yoru sit? I know. "You take my seat Yoru. Both Ikuto and Yoru looked at me. No doubt Ikuto was thinking 'what there hell is she doing?' and Yoru looks confused. "Honestly. Take it. I'll sit on the windowsill."I pushed them both to the desks and took my spot on the windowsill.

"Did you see that?"

"Who is that little cutie?"

"Why is Hinamori-san acting so nice?"

"He looks just like Ikuto-kun, but with cat ears."

"I thought Amu-chan didn't talk to boys anymore after you-know-what."

"I can't believe that Amu let some else have her seat. She's never done that."

"Why would the 'cool and spicy' Hinamori Amu talk to a Tsukiyomi?"

I hate it when the girls start to gossip. The 'cool and spicy' act was an accident back in elementary school. But the last part really ticks me off. What's so bad the Tsukiyomi family?

"Hinamori-sempai?" Sempai? I looked at the door to find one of the middle school students. Why is she here? I got up and walked over to the door. Having a closer look, it was Kusukusu, my friend Rina's younger sister.

"What's wrong Kusukusu?"

"Can we talk away from the classroom...It's about Miki."

-------------------------------------

-bows head- R&R please. I wish to know what you thought.


	2. Complications

-waves- Hi there. It's been a week sonce I posted the first chapter and I would have had this up sooner but things happened. Thanks to those who added my story and the one person who revieved.

Disclaimer - I do not own Shugo Chara. I own the plot. Enjoy^^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miki? What's wrong with Miki?" Panic rose deep inside me. I put my hands on Kusukusu's shoulders as shook her slightly. "Where is she? Is she OK?" Kusukusu dropped her head. This cannot be happening. I just had to know what was going.

"Himamori-san. Why are you out of class?" It was Nikaido-sensei. He came back with a book in his hands. "And why are you here Mashiro Kusukusu?"

"Something is wrong with Miki, sensei. I'm taking Hinamori-sempai to the front of the school. An ambulance is waiting outside."

"An ambulance?" That didn't come from the three of us. I turned around to find Ikuto and Yoru standing at the door. Yoru looked like he was really worrying. Is he acting guilty? Ikuto followed my eyes and saw the same thing. He frowned.

"Yoru?" Ikuto's voice was full of ice, making Yoru flinched and hid behind sensei. What's he playing at?

"It's not my fault. I found it in my pocket. I don't know how it got there. I don't even know who owns the inhaler." An Inhaler? What does that have to do with...Oh God...Miki's inhaler! Why does he have it?

"That's Miki's inhaler! Give it to me! She's had an attack!" I went berserk. Yoru fumbled in his pockets and finally got it out. I turned to Ikuto. "I don't _ever_ want to see you and your little brother again. _NEVER!" _I grabbed the inhaler and made a dash for the door, Kusukusu followed close behind me. I heard Ikuto shout at me but I didn't catch. I don't want to hear what that jerk has to say.

"Hinamori-sempai!" Kusukusu called out to me, but I didn't answer back. My main priority right now was to get to the ambulance and give Miki her inhaler, before it was too late. I heard footsteps behind me. I recognise those footsteps. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. What does that jerk want?

"Amu, wait!" I didn't answer him. I just kept on running. I'm just glad I'm one of the fastest runners in the school, but Ikuto's catching up. It appears that he's fast as well. I sped up, bursting through the school doors, leaving Kusukusu and that jerk behind. Hold on Miki. I'm nearly there.

Like Kusukusu said, at the entrance to the academy was an ambulance and being put into the ambulance was Miki...minus her hat? I ran even faster. Ran, Suu and Dia came into view. "Amu-chan!" I reached them and handed Dia Miki's inhaler. She immediately ran to the paramedics, giving them the inhaler. Then...it went dark.

"_Amu-chan."_

"_Tadase-kun."_

"_I have a present for you."_

"_A lock! Tadase-kun I love it."_

"_Amu-chan...Amu-chan..."_

"Amu-chan! Wake up!" Was that Ran? Am I asleep? When did that hap...oh...right. I passed out.

"Please miss. You must leave now. Visiting hours are over...Please sir. Your girlfriend will be fine. She just needs to rest." Girlfriend? Who's girlfriend?

"No way! I'm staying right here!" Who's that? I can't recognise his voice.

"She's right, we should let Amu-chan get her rest." Yes. That's defiantly Ran. I could recognise her bouncy voice anywhere. I heard something that sounded like a door closing. Must be what it is.

"Please Mr. Tsukiyomi. You must leave this instant or..."

"NO!" I hear the door slamming this time and warmth on my hand. "Don't worry Amu. I'm here for you." Tsukiyomi...Tsukiyomi. Have I heard that name before? I have...but...where?

I felt something wet on my hand, followed by sniffling. "Idiot." Who's an idiot? "Why didn't I see it? Yoru...who does he think he is. Stealing someone's inhaler? He's gotten worse than before...Amu...please, I'm sorry."

The door opened again. I could tell by the creaking noise it made. "Ikuto-niisan? Papa wants you to go home now-nya."

"No...I'm not leaving until I apologise...and neither are you so take a seat and wait til she wakes." Ikuto. I...do I...I know that name. "Looks like you won't have to wait for long. Amu's waking up."

"Hmmmmmmm....wha? Where?" I attempted to sit up, but got pushed back down.

"No, don't. You need your rest." I slapped his hands away.

"Amu-nya?" My face flushed in anger, with hot tears streaming down my face.

"Getoutgetoutgetout!" It all came out fast, faster than I wanted. The events of what happened filled my head; Yoru taking Miki's hat, Ikuto being a jerk, finding Miki's inhaler in Yoru's pocket and the ambulance outside the school. Wait, where's Miki?

"Miki!? Miki! Where is Miki? Where is my cousin?" Ikuto again tried to get to lie down, but I had none of it and pushed him off so hard he stumbled backwards into one of the chairs. I tossed and turned to get out of the mountain of covers on me. I hate it when I have those fainting spells and they put all these blankets all over me thinking that's what I needed.

"Ikuto-niisan! Maybe we should just leave Amu alone." Yoru was at that jerks side in seconds despite the fact he was on the other side of the bed. I finally got all the blankets off me and raced out the door. This was a private hospital owned by my Grandfather so he had special rooms for us if we ever got sick.

I ran into the room mark 4. It was Miki's room and there she was, lying unconscious on the bed with one of those breathing masks over her mouth. All those gadgets were hooked up to her. The only sound in the room was the heart monitor beeping at a regular rate and Miki's slow breathing.

I grabbed one of the chairs and sat beside her bed. I heard the door open and close again. I was expecting it to be one of our doctors, but it wasn't. It was Yoru. He didn't look at me. His head was down, his ears flat on his head and his tail wrapped around his waist. I noticed something in his hand; Miki's hat.

"I just came to give Miki back her hat-nya...I didn't know she had an inhaler hidden in it..." Yoru lifted Miki's head and put her hat where it belongs. There was an awkward silence between us. Someone had to break the ice. I would but that's not my character. I was always the silent, responsible one. Ran was the sporty one, Miki the artistic type, Suu the sweet and pleasant and Dia was the singer. For once I should just swallow my pride and speak up.

"Um Yoru..."

"No!" Yoru interrupted me. "You have every right to be angry with me, everyone does-nya. I took Miki's hat and won't give it back, even when she said that there was something important in it. I just thought she was joking so I would give it back-nya...When Ikuto told me to go to class it had a double meaning...He saw that I had Miki's hat and wanted me to give it back. He must have seen the inhaler. But then you interrupted and I went to your class-nya...Ikuto spotted the inhaler in my pocket where the hat was as well and we went out to give it to you but you completely flipped and ran off..."

"Without letting us explain what exactly happened." Both of us turned around and found Ikuto standing at the door. I didn't even hear him come in unless...

"I came in with Yoru and just waited for him to finish what he was doing, when I noticed you sitting there... -sigh- how about we just talk." Well that's a first. Ikuto has never just _talked_. All he wanted to do was flirt.

"You should go talk to Ikuto-niisan. I'll watch Miki for you-nya...I have to apologise." I did what they both asked and left the room with Ikuto. I would have talked outside the room, but with so many nurses and doctors walking and running around, I lead the way back to my room.

No words were spoken; only the voices of families talking and doctors were telling nurses to get a move on. Some nurses think they're such know-it-all's, but they get proven wrong and in the end they're fired. We eventually made it back to my room. It felt like it took hours because of the silence between us.

Once we entered there was someone sitting on my bed? He had short blonde hair, but the front part of his hair was longer; nearly to his shoulders. His fringe parted to the left and there was one lock of hair sticking up, defying gravity. The eyes I will never forget; a mix between pink and red.

"Tadase-kun?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Aha. I just had to add a twist into the story. What do you think will happen next? Please R&R -bows-


	3. Turning out for the worst

"Tadase-kun?" I couldn't believe my eyes. Tadase was sitting on my bed, there, sitting, _him_. He's back.

"I'm sorry for leaving like I did Amu-chan. If I had the choice, I would have stayed, but you know the rest." Tears formed in the corner of my eyes. Completely forgetting Ikuto was there, I jumped on top of Tadase causing him to fall backwards onto the bed and I hugged him for dear life. I'm glad that he returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry Amu-chan...Is there any chance we can be together again?" I went overboard. I can't believe what I'm hearing. Tadase still loves me! I hug him tighter, if that's even possible. After so long of being separated, he still feels the same. Suddenly I was pulled away from Tadase and in the arms of Ikuto?

"Back of Kiddy King. Amu's mine." Kiddy King? Do Ikuto and Tadase-kun know each other?

"Tsukiyomi...Ikuto? What are you doing here?" Wait...his? Is that why he was being such a show-off? If I didn't know any better, I'd say Ikuto is being his usual jerk self and trying to make Tadase jealous all day. "Let Amu-chan go!"

"After all this time you still remember me? I feel grateful kid. What are you doing here anyway?" I have to agree with Ikuto on that question. Why _is_ Tadase-kun doing here? And now I've come to the conclusion; yes they do know each other and Tadase doesn't like him.

"My grandmother finished her treatment and was able to return to Japan. She enrolled me back into Seiyo Private Academy I was about to open the school doors when you two came bursting out the doors. The door hit my cheek and fractured my arm. That's why I have the bandages and cast." Come to think of it, I never noticed the bandages and cast. I was just so happy to see him. Love is blinding and that's saying something.

"So you came to the hospital for treatment? Bet you're glad you're welcome here huh?" Tadase-kun smiled and nodded. I feel bad for hitting him with the door. Maybe I heard him shouting at me as well. But now that that was cleared up, there still remained the problem of Ikuto not letting me go. I tried to push away from him, but that back-fired and he held me closer.

"But we still have to have our talk, Amu" he whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. I never realised how hard my heart was beating up until now. I don't understand why my heart is doing that. It only did that before I went out with Tadase-kun...and now? Am I falling for Ikuto as well?

I'm guessing Tadase didn't like what happened and pulled my arm, managing to get me free, but Ikuto grabbed my other arm and pulled as well. With both of them pulling on my arms, I feel like I'm being torn in half. This is the worst pain I've ever felt in my entire life. Not even my parents' fighting matches this kind of pain.

Neither of them seems to be noticing what they doing. They only seem to be sending death glares to each other. I looked at Tadase and saw hatred in his eyes. I've never seen that side to him before. I looked at Ikuto's eyes and found something completely different. It wasn't hatred, anger or anything like that. I don't even understand what's in them.

I felt Ikuto tighten his hold on my arm and pull me slightly towards him. Tadase did the same and I was back in the middle again, but with much more pain. "Let go kid. I have important business with Amu."

"I don't care. You're not getting Amu-chan." God, will they just stop.

I couldn't take it anymore; the pain, the suffering it's all too much. I pulled out of their grip with much difficulty. Finally my arms are able to relax, but now they feel even worse than before.

They both looked at me shocked and wide-eyed. Now they finally decide to realise that I'm there. I lowered my head making my bangs cover my eyes, my hands clenched into fists at my sides. I felt like hitting them both, but I resisted that urge.

"Amu?" Ikuto held out his hand, not trying to grab me, thinking I'll accept his hand.

"Amu-chan?" Tadase did the same, but I knocked both of their hands away from me. My face was flushed with anger. Ikuto noticed. He always notices things, correction, _some_ things

"Amu, I'm..."

"Stay away from me...Both of you!" I ran out of my room and headed for Miki's. They wouldn't dare follow me there if they know what's good for them. Tears spilled down my cheek. I stopped running and just stood there. How could they? Tadase-kun had so much anger in his eyes I couldn't even recognise who he is. But what about Ikuto? I don't understand what his eyes held. There wasn't anger, hate...come to think of it; he was looking at me most of the time. Those weren't death glares, Ikuto had a different expression. Tadase's on the other hand _were_ death glares. It's like he's become a monster. I don't want a monster for a boyfriend. I don't want Tadase.

I started making my way back to see them, but before I stepped back into the room I heard Ikuto.

"What do you think you're doing? Why are you even here? Look at how much pain you've just caused Amu. How can you called yourself her boyfriend!?" Is he standing up for me?

"I'm not the only one! You're just a guilty as I am! You think making Amu-chan fall for you will set you free? I know what you've been up to Tsukiyomi Ikuto. You're just trying to get a girlfriend so you can quit Easter. After that you'll dump her and never speak to her again!" I can't believe what I'm hearing. Ikuto's just using me?

Ikuto grabbed Tadase's casted arm and twisted it, earning a yell from Tadase. "Listen and listen good kid. You're on the wrong side of the page to know what I'm going through right now. You think I like what I do at Easter? That place is filthy. I only want want what's best for my Kitten." Easter. Isn't that the music cooperation? What's so bad about working there? "I only want what's best for Amu, and if you can't accept that, stay away from her."

"I'll never let you have Amu-chan. Never!"

I didn't want to hear another word. Following my original goal, I walked back to Miki's room, questions running around my head. Why does Tadase have such hatred for Ikuto? What's Ikuto so afraid of in Easter?

When I finally got to Miki's room, Yoru yelped at me sudden return, and no doubt scared that I just slammed the door against the wall. I didn't mean to do that, but I was still angry for what they did.

"Amu? Why are you back so suddenly-nya? I thought you and Ikuto-niisan were going to talk-nya?" It really didn't surprise me that Yoru is still here. He just wants to do what's right for once.

"Has Miki woken up yet?" I purposely avoided his question. Ikuto might tell him later but I'm not. To my surprise Yoru's ears stood straight put and his eyes shined.

"She has, she has-nya!" What? Miki has never woken up on the same day she's had an attack. How is that possible? Is her asthma getting better? I usually takes her days to wake up. I remember it took a week for her to wake up after her first attack. We were so scared that she would die.

"Miki's never woken up the same day she's had an attack." Yoru tilted his head. Why is he doing that?

"Amu...It's been over a week since Miki's attack and you fainting-nya."


	4. With you and a surpise visitor?

Hi there -waves- Noot sure hiw long it's been since I uploaded the last chapter...so here the next

Disclaimer - I don't own Shugo Chara or the song used. I own the plot

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A WEEK!" I can't believe it. I cannot believe what Yoru just said. In fact, I've just noticed I can't believe anything anymore. "How is that even possible?" Yoru didn't seem to be phased at my sudden outburst. Was he expecting it?

"The doctors told us-nya. They told us about your dizziness to your fainting spells. Ikuto-niisan was the one who was worried the most-nya. It was the longest time you've been unconscious and we thought you went into a coma-nya. Ikuto-niisan cried, saying it was all his fault-nya." Ikuto was worried? About me? And he cried?

"Yoru what day is it?" I had to know exactly how long I was unconscious for.

"Wednesday-nya. You fainted Monday last week and didn't wake up until today-nya." So it was more than a week; a week two days to be exact. I feel very dizzy now and feel like fainting...which is exactly what I did.

"_Oi Hinamori!"_

"_Kukai? What's up?"_

"_Did you hear? There's a new guy in school, and he's got his eyes on you."_

I woke with a start. I looked around the room; I was back in my hospital room again, and it was dark. The only light was coming from the moon, shining through little window. I hope I wasn't unconscious for too long again. I don't like it when people other than my family worry about me.

"Hmmm." What was that? There was a sudden movement in my bed and an arm wrapped around my middle. "I'm glad to see you've finally woken up." I turned onto my right side to meet a pair of blue eyes.

"Ikuto?" I was greeted with a tired smile. Don't tell me he was worried about me again. There was red around his eyes. So what Yoru said was true; Ikuto does cry. But he doesn't seem the type to just break down like that.

"Are you feeling better?" I nodded, still tired and yawned. I have to admit though; it's only been my family who worries about me when this happens. It feels kind of nice that Ikuto was worried about me.

"I'm sorry for making you worry about me." I yawned again and snuggled up to Ikuto. He's so warm. I rested my head on his chest, right where I can hear his heart. It's like a soft lullaby that only I can hear and Ikuto can feel. He doesn't seem to mind the closeness; welcoming it more than anything.

"You don't have to apologise. I should be the one to apologise for pulling on your arm like I did. I knew how much pain you felt, I could see it in your eyes and actions. But I wouldn't let go for what I saw in your friend; a beast, nothing but a beast. He would have caused you the most pain if he had you. I wouldn't allow that, not to my Kitten." He held me closer into a tight embrace. I made him worry so much about me. I feel so guilty now. "Are you still going to go out with the Kiddy King?"

I could hear the sadness in his voice. I can understand why. He also saw what Tadase-kun had become, and to be honest I really don't know. Tadase has always been so kind to me when we were together; never showing the dark side that everyone has, until earlier, and I don't like that side of him. Then there's Ikuto. He's been showing me nothing but love and affection mixed with flirting and making me embarrassed.

"I would rather be with you Ikuto." There was a slight gasp from him, and I admit that it kind of surprised me too. I wasn't meant to say it out loud like that, but now he knows...but will he accept me?

"I'm overjoyed to hear that Amu." He kissed my forehead. I'm not really aware of what happens next. I just fell asleep, wrapped in Ikuto's warmth and love.

"Amu-chan! Time to wake up!" Ran? Why does she have to be here? I'm still tired.

"Why is Ikuto-kun sleeping with Amu-chan?" Suu's here too? It's good to hear her voice again. I've missed her this past week of being unconscious.

"I'm sorry. We tried to get him out of the room, but he ended up hiding in the bathroom and locking the door. We had no choice but to let him stay the night." Ikuto you moron. I'm surprised the nurse didn't just pull out her key and open the door. Stupid nurse. I bet she didn't care so she didn't even bother getting her keys.

"Oi. Let us sleep. Amu's been through enough without you shouting at her to wake up from another fainting. Honestly." The same warmth I felt last night returned. Ikuto really does care. I'm happy.

"Tsukiyomi-kun please, you must leave now, just for a few minutes. Only her family can be here for the talk." The nurse is right though. When someone is hurt only their family can be in the room with their doctor and any nurses. Ikuto won't move unless I tell him to. And that's just what I'm going to do.

"Listen to her Ikuto." Gezz my voice sounds so groggy, like there's saliva caught in my throat. I guess he seemed a little shocked that I spoke. But he did the opposite and held me closer.

"I'm sure her parents won't mind me staying here just a little longer. What they say in front of my Kitten I'm sure they can say in front of me, right Amu?" I honestly don't have an answer to that question.

"Well...If Mama and Papa don't mind..."

"Amu-chan are you CRAZY!" I think my ear drums just burst. Ran practically screams at the top of her lungs when she wants to...and now is one of them. "Mama and Papa, well, Papa won't be very happy to see Mr. Pervert in your bed!"

"Ran's got a point." Miki? I opened my eyes and sat up, Ikuto still holding onto me around my waist. Just like I thought; Miki's out of bed. I'm relieved that Miki's OK. But she always is anyway. Always acting like she didn't have an attack in the first place.

"Miki. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better. Have to use my inhaler a bit more often from now on. The doctors said even if I _did_ have my inhaler, it won't have worked anyway." I sighed in relief. Even though Miki just had the attack of a life-time, she's still fighting strong.

"Ikuto-niisan! Ikuto-niisan!" Yoru came bursting through the door, fearing filling his eyes so mush it might actually overflow and spill everywhere.

"What do you want Yoru?" Gezz can you be any blunter to your little brother Ikuto? I swear Ikuto acts stubborn towards Yoru. The jerk.

"Utau is coming! Utau is coming!" Ikuto's eyes widened. Utau? Who's Utau? Is that their sister I heard about from Suu?

"Ikuto!" The voice came from the hall. Yoru ran around the room looking for somewhere to hide. I must say. It's quite funny to watch. But Yoru wasn't the only one freaking out. Ikuto was looking around as well.

"Ikuto! Where are you?" Utau's voice was getting louder. Ikuto and Yoru don't seem to like their sister.

"Is there something wrong with Utau that you have to hide from her?" Ikuto jumped out of the bed, literally, grabbed Yoru and hid in the bathroom. The red light above the door came on. It does that so no one walks into the bathroom to find someone else is already in there. I did that once, very embarrassing.

"Yoru! I saw you run in here. Is Ikuto here?" There in the doorway stood Utau. She had really long hair that she tied up in pig-tails, reminding me of the way Dia has her hair. Her eyes are similar to Ikuto's; blue but slightly lighter. She doesn't seem to like the scene before her and glares at me. "Where is Ikuto?" Yep, she doesn't like me already.

"It's nice to see you again Utau-chan." Utau turned to Suu and smiled at her. If I remember correctly, Suu said that she's in the same class as her, so naturally Utau would smile at Suu. Go my logic.

"What a pleasant surprise to find you here Suu. Is this your cousin you were telling me about?" That question was directed at me, and again Utau glared at me. What did I do? Nothing from what I can see.

Suu smiled and nodded. "This is my cousin Amu-chan. She had a fainting attack and..."

"That's enough Suu." Everyone looked where to voice came from. Dia stood behind Utau. Utau stepped aside, letting Dia in. "There is no need to tell her. She was there when it happened; most of the school was there to witness it." Dia turned and looked at Utau. Now that I can see both of them, Utau really does look similar to Dia. "It is nice to see you Hoshina-san."

Utau averted her gaze away from Dia. "I-I'm glad t-to see you too Hinamori-sempai." Is it just me, or is Utau embarrassed to be in front of Dia? It's like Dia is Utau idol.

"I hope you're getting better at singing. I want to hear that beautiful voice that Suu keeps telling me about." Dia gave her a warm smile. A blush crept up on Utau's cheeks and she nodded. "You won't find you brothers here. They already left."

"What?!" That seems to have snapped her out of her trance. "How could they have left? I saw Yoru run into this room...Ikuto jumped out the window again! I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him." Everyone stared at Utau has she had her little hissy fit about Ikuto. She eventually left. Now I can get this headache she caused to stop.

"I should go get your parents Hinamori-san. I won't be long." Good the nurse left as well. I don't really like her to be honest. She's another one of these snotty nurses that comes here every once in a while.

"Are you feeling better Amu-chan?" Dia asked, standing against one of the walls.

"I'm fine, just the headache Utau gave me from her outburst." I rubbed the back of my head to try and ease the pain. It's didn't really help.

"Utau will do that to you-nya."

"Now you know why we hid from her." Ikuto and Yoru emerged from the bathroom. "I swear she's in love with me. She follows me everywhere I go, not giving me the slightest bit of privacy." Yoru snickered and Ikuto pinched one of his cat ears.

"NYA! That hurts!" I laughed and so did Ran. It's funny really; even if Ran doesn't find it _that_ funny, we always seem to laugh at the same thing. Weird. "Don't do that again-nya!" Yoru had a full on hissy fit at Ikuto, but he didn't seem fazed.

My head feels really weird. I put a hand to my forehead and held it there. I'm starting to feel really dizzy again. "Amu-chan?" Thank God Miki noticed. I'm only picking up bit and pieces of the scene before me. One second Miki was laying me back down, the next, Mama and Papa where at my bedside holding my hands.

"What's wrong with Amu-nya?" I felt added weight on my bed followed by something furry on my forehead. "She feels really hot-nya."

"My little girl has a fever!" Papa, you really need to calm down, but I do feel really hot. I'm feeling really uncomfortable.

Naisho de oshiete ageru kara  
Dare nimo zettai himitsu dayo  
Zenzen otome na chara datte  
ano ko to aitsu wo suki datte

Chokotto sora mo tobechatte  
daiji na nakama ga itsumo ite  
Totsuzen kyarachen shichau kedo  
okina kokoro de uketomete

As Dia sang, I fell asleep. Pity though; I didn't hear the rest of the song.

"_Happy Birthday Amu-chi!"_

"_Calm down Yaya."_

"_But it's your birthday!"_

"_Amu-chan I have a present for you."_

"_Tadase-kun."_

"Will Amu-chan be OK Mama?"

"Don't worry. The doctor says she just needs to rest for the next few days and she'll be fine. Now go to bed Ran, you too Tsukiyomi-kun. We might have let you stay the night, but in a different room if you don't mind." The bed moved without me. Ikuto must have been lying next to me again, not that I'm surprised.

"Of course. If it means that she'll get better, then I'll stay in another room." No. Stay the night with me again. You make me feel so warm and comfortable.

"I'll show you to your room, come with me." I heard footsteps leaving the room and the door closing. But there's someone else still in the room; I can hear them breathing. Now that I think about it, am I back at home in my own room? I must be if Ikuto Ran and Ikuto are going to bed as well…and the fact my bed is much softer than the hospital's one.

"I'm sorry Amu-chan." Tadase-kun? Why is he here? "But this is something I have to do." Something to do? What he talking about? Something was pressed against my mouth and nose. I can't breathe. What's he doing to me? I tried to move, but for some reason I can't. The fever is making me weak and I'm becoming dizzy from no oxygen loss.

Why are you doing this Tadase-kun?

Ikuto! Help me!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

More suspence is added. I'm evil like that.

R&R please. Lets try to get the reviews up to at least 8 before I upload the next chapter. Is that that ok? It's only 4 more.


	5. Why me?

Oh stuff the 8 reviews I'm putting up the next chapter. I got 7 and that's good enough. Thanks to all those who did review and are sticking with my story. Just for the sake of it, I'm making this chapter extra long just for you guys.

Disclaimer - I do not own Shugo Chara. I own the plot.

--------------------------------

Why are you doing this to me Tadase-kun? I thought you said you loved me. All those times we were together, were you just pretending? I tried to move again, but the result was the same. Why am I not able to move? I tried to open my eyes. At least I could open them. I was right; Tadase-kun was my assassin. It was his hands that were on my mouth...oh dear I'm feeling light headed. If I don't get help soon I'm in deep trouble.

"AMU!" The door to my bedroom flew open and the next thing I know I'm gasping for air and Ikuto has Tadase-kun in a headlock. "I knew I couldn't trust you!" I coughed with every breath I took. Ikuto looked like he was going to snap his neck, and he would have, if a bright light didn't cover the room.

It's so bright. I don't think any light like this even exists...except the sun, but that's a different story. Where on earth is it coming from? It's one of these pure white lights that no one can stand looking at. I tried to shield my eyes, but again my arms won't move no matter what I do.

After a while, the light finally diminished. It took a few minutes to get over the initial shock and regain my eye sight back. I slowly rubbed my eyes, when I realised something; I can move again. How come I couldn't move in the first place?

Once I regained my eye sight, I looked around the room. Ikuto was on the floor rubbing his eyes and Tadase was nowhere to be found. My balcony door was left wide open, so he must have escaped. The light must have been a distraction so he could get away.

"Ikuto are you OK?" I got out of bed and dropped onto my knees in front of Ikuto.

"Yea I think so. Where on earth did that light come from?" I looked around my room again and saw that a light was coming from my school bag. That's odd. I didn't think I put a torch in there, or it could be my phone light telling me I got a thousand missed calls from my friends.

I walked over to my bag - which was on my desk - and opened it. I spotted my phone and like I thought, I have a lot of missed calls and text messages from Rima and Yaya. But the light wasn't from my phone; it was coming from my pencil case. Putting my phone aside, I opened my pencil case to find the Humpty Lock was glowing. Could the white light come from this? But how? I took the lock out and examined it. It's just a regular old lock...that seems to be glowing without a light...I'm confused.

"What are you looking at?" I jumped. Ikuto you jerk.

"Never sneak up on someone like that! I nearly got a heart attack!"

"Isn't that the Humpty Lock?" Ikuto snatched it out of my hand and examined it for himself. How does he know what it is? "I've only ever seen this once. It's a remarkable piece of craftsmanship. Supposedly there is a key; the Dumpty Key it's called, is its matching piece.

"There's a key?" I never realised there was a key. Well the key whole would have given it away, but I thought it was just made like that.

"Yes. But it got stolen and has never been seen since." I would be nice if I could have the key. That way I could see what's in the lock, if there _is_ anything. "Tell me Amu, when did you get this lock?"

"Eh? I got it for my birthday...3 years ago...from Tadase." Ikuto frowned. He's probably jealous that I got something so valuable.

"We seriously need to talk Amu." Ikuto's been serious about this. Is there something more to the Humpty Lock that I don't know and he does?

Ikuto sat down on one of my bean bags that were next to another small table. I sat down on the other one. There was dead silence for what seemed like an eternity. Ikuto was still looking at the lock. It stopped glowing once we had sat down. It only glowed one other time and that was the day I got it. I returned home that day and the lock mysteriously started glowing.

"When did you first meet the Kiddy King?"

"Umm...5 years ago I think. It was the opening ceremony of middle school and we bumped into each other." I was embarrassed that day. Mama made me wear the red cape that goes with the uniform. It doesn't suit my fashion sense.

"Did you feel strange around him?" Of course I felt strange, I had the biggest crush on him for a while and then when we started talking I felt weird.

"Umm, yea, a little." Ikuto may be my friend, but I'm not going blurt out I was in love with him...though he probably already knows that.

"Did you always feel dizzy before you met him?" Where is Ikuto going with this? From my point of view; nowhere. Unless Ikuto's one of those undercover police agents. That would be so cool. I like a guy in uniform...all girls do as a matter of fact...well the ones I know anyway.

"No. I started getting dizzy after I bumped into him. We had clashed heads I thought it was just normal." I rubbed the side of my head where we clashed. There was a giant bump after that.  
"When did you start having those fainting attacks?" I think Ikuto's just worried about me so he's just getting the information he needs to help me I guess.

"I had my first fainting attack the day after I got the lock. It was really strange. One minute I'm talking to my friends, the next I find myself in the hospital. Even the doctors don't know what the cause was." That was the weirdest day I had experienced. Everything was fine. I was talking with Nagihiko and Nadeshiko, everything went dark, and I'm in a hospital bed.

There was silence again. That deep cold silence that makes everyone's nerves go haywire. Ikuto sighed and put the lock on the table. "It seems they've already made their move." Move? Who are they?

"What move? What's going on?" I am now officially confused. Ikuto's not telling me something and I want to know what it is. "What are _you_ not telling _me_?" That caught Ikuto off guard. Was I not supposed to hear what Ikuto said?

He hesitated and sighed again. "Easter...You are their next target." Target? For what?

"Isn't Easter the music company?" For a while I was thinking of joining Easter and be a singer. Singing kind of runs in the family.

"That's what they tell you as a cover up. What they really do is crush the hopes and dreams of kids and teens for their own personal amusement...the sickos."

"And how might you know this?" I'm getting a little annoyed at Ikuto. He's asking me all sorts of questions and he's not really giving me a straight answer.

"I know this...because...I...I work for that part of Easter." He what!? My eyes went wide with disbelief and started forming tears. Ikuto saw this, stood up and walked over to the wall. His head was low and his hands were in fists at his sides. What's he going to do? Punch the wall? Nope. He did something different.

"Ikuto! Are you mad!?" Ikuto had slammed his head against the wall. Just before he fell backwards, I managed to catch him...with great difficulty. How much does he weigh? He's heavy. "You're more than likely to give yourself brain damage you moron." I dragged him over to the bed and lay him down. Sure enough there was a big red mark on his forehead from smacking the wall. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You must hate me now. I work for the part of Easter that wants to hurt you...I'm not the only one working there...Tadase works there too. He didn't move to another country he just hid inside Easter and waited until the time was right."

I slumped down onto the floor. This whole time...he was just using me. Everything Tadase said, was all just a lie? So he could hurt me? Oh God I feel so stupid. What have I done? I hear his voice in my head telling me he loves me and that he would always be there for me.

I cover my ears, but still I hear his voice; that soft, calm voice of his that always gets my attention. Tears stream down my face leaving hot tracks. I shut my eyes tight, trying to get rid of Tadase from my head. It's not working. His voice is still there, never wanting to leave.

I feel something cold. Arms wrap themselves around my waist and shoulders, pulling me into something. I look up; Ikuto. Ikuto's sitting on the floor with me, me between his legs and my head on his chest. Why does he feel so cold? Where's the warmth I felt in the hospital? Tears still made their way down and Ikuto pulled me against him. I cried. I cried like tomorrow was never going to come, like today was my last day to be alive, for I have died inside.

"Amu, please don't cry. I can't bear to see you cry. I'm sorry I told you those things. I knew you would go into a crying fit, but I didn't expect you to break down..." Ikuto lifted my head so I was looking straight at him. "Listen to me. You must get rid of that lock. It's caused you nothing but pain and suffering. I will get rid of it for you if you want." He wiped the tears that slid down my cheeks and kissed my forehead.

I couldn't find the words to talk, so I just nodded my response. I lay back in his arms, trying to find the warmth I love so much...but there was none. I stayed in awkward silence yet again.

"You know, your parent didn't come rushing in when I hit my head on the wall. Are they heavy sleepers?" That's right, they didn't. I didn't think about that.

"M-Mama a-and Papa are h-heavy sleeper-s, Ran is a-average, bu-t Dia h-has always be-en a light sleeper." That's when I noticed my door closed. "Ikuto, did you close the do-or whe-n you came in?" That was a dumb question.

"No. Someone must have closed it...I'm guessing Dia. After all, she is the light sleeper of the house. Seeing nothing bad was happening she brushed it aside and closed the door. Simple as that." Ikuto's right. Dia would only interfere if something bad was going to happen.

"Why couldn't I move before you came in?" It was weird. My body was numb until the light dispersed.

"Don't know...Hey you know what. If this happened at my place, Yoru would be jumping on my bed saying "Ikuto-niisan, Ikuto-niisan-nya. I heard something strange coming from another room-nya." Then he would drag me around the house for most of the night looking for the source of the noise, and it would always end up at the fridge making the noises." Ikuto and I laughed. The very thought of Yoru running around the house looking aimlessly for something like a fridge was hilarious.

"Come on. We should get some rest too. It's been one heck of a week for you Kitten." Kitten. I'm really starting to like that name now.

"Only if you stay with me." Ikuto had no objection to that. He gladly scooped me into his arms and put me on the bed. I climbed under the covers and Ikuto joined soon after. I immediately cuddled up to him. The response was his arms being wrapped around me. The warmth I felt in the hospital was back. I could easily get lost when I'm with Ikuto, but he'd find me eventually. Sleep came quick and all I could dream about was Ikuto.

The following morning wasn't very exciting. The only thing that happened was Papa shouting at Ikuto for sleeping in my bed with me. He wouldn't stop lecturing until Ran and Dia butted in saying that we're a couple. I blushed so much at that comment I could have been a tomato. And of course Ikuto's response to that was his signature smirk. I hate that smirk. Mama wouldn't stop saying we're such a lovely couple and Papa ran away from home again...which is to the bathroom.

All this took about an hour while Dia made the breakfast. She makes such good food. I tried to convince her to be a chief at one point, but she wants to be a singer. We all sat down at the table, except for Papa who is still in the bathroom sulking that I'm growing up too fast for his liking. Ikuto and I sat on one side of the table, Ran and Dia sat on the other side and Mama sat at the head of the table.

"Mama, where's Ami?" Ami is our little sister. She 8 years old now and attends the same school as us. I thought it was strange when I didn't hear or see her this morning.

"Ami is visiting friends 2 towns over. I know it's a long way and we had a very long discussion with their parents, but we agreed for Ami to go as long as she rings every night."

"That seems fair." Even though Ami is only 8, she likes to act like she's older, somewhere around 14 maybe. She even tried to borrow my clothes. No was the answer there. She was like an angel when she was younger, not she's turning into me more than anything.

"What happened when I was knocked-out?"

"Where do we begin?" Ran hated it when she had to explain something, her words get all muddled up and she forgets what she was talking about.

"Ikuto-kun wouldn't leave your side while in the hospital. At one stage we had a doctor drug his drink so he would fall unconscious and then we dragged him out and drove him home." Dia was better at explaining.

"So that's how I ended up at home. It didn't work though. I went back once I woke up and hid every time they wanted me to leave." Ikuto is officially a moron, and always will be.

"The doctors eventually gave up and let him stay...Yoru stayed with Miki most of the time. He would see you sometimes, and yell at Ikuto that Utau-chan was coming...and...umm...eh..." My point proven. Every time Ran tried explaining, it ended up in a mess.

"As if I was going to leave. First I wanted to just apologise..."

"And then he tried to kiss you, but we stopped him." Ikuto sent Ran a death glare. Ran's response was food hitting Ikuto's eye. Lucky he closed it in time.

"Ran! There will be no more food flinging at the table. You know the rules." Mama hates food fights. It happened when we were younger. Ran threw food across the table and I joined. We were grounded for a month after that.

"Yes Mama...When is Papa going to come out of the bathroom. He's been in there for awhile now."

"I'll try and get him out. Amu, you and Dia have singing lessons soon, go and get ready." Mama went to the bathroom door, trying to bribe Papa to come out with the food. I ran upstairs followed by Ran and Dia.

Ran and I went into the room we sometimes share. I'm glad Mama and Papa let us sleep here. Our house has 6 bedrooms would you believe it. One for Mama and Papa, one for Dia, one for me, one for Ran, one for Ami, and the last one is the spare bedroom. Ran and I slept in here when we were younger, but as time grew, we wanted our own bedrooms so Mama and Papa got extensions on the house.

I looked through the dresser while Ran looked through the wardrobe. We keep about half of our clothes in the room to save space in our own rooms, and Ran needs all the space she can get with all her cheerleading things hanging around everywhere.

Ran did eventually pull out her cheerleading outfit. "You don't have cheerleading practice today do you?" I'm still a little confused with the days, but I think it's Saturday or Sunday because Dia and I have singing every weekend.

"Not until later, but I want to wear it now anyway." OK. Ran has cheerleading on Sunday's, so that must be today, that means back to school tomorrow. "What are you gonna wear Amu-chan?"

"I'm still not sure. How about my tank top?" I asked as pulled out the dark blue shirt. Ran nodded and looked in the wardrobe again. Eventually she pulled out my pair of denim jeans. It's been a while since I wore those. I usually wear short skirts, but I might as well wear them.

The whole thing took like...an hour...We're picky when it comes to our clothes and don't go out thinking we'll have to change again because we got sick of them. "Amu-chan, are you dressed yet?" It was Mama.

"She'll be ready in a minute Mama."

"Are you in there too Ran? Well hurry up. Papa has to drive you and Dia to your lesson." Mama's footsteps were heard walking back down the stairs.

"Now lets tie your hair Amu-chan." Ran had a brush in her hand along with hair ties and a big grin on her face.

"No! Not today Ran. It stays out for once." Ran chased me around the room trying to get me to sit still. Like that was going to happen. I made a run for the door, but when I ran out, I bumped into someone and landed on top of them.

"I know how much you love me but there is a time and place for everything Amu." Gah! Ikuto! What's he doing up here? I bet he was being is usual pervert self and spying on us. "You can get off me now."

I refused to move. "Nope. I'm staying right here." I crossed my arms on his chest and waited for his response. All he did was sigh.

"Don't make me hurt you Amu." Ikuto's funny when he tries to act serious when he's not.

"I know you won't. You wouldn't want to make your little kitty cry would you?" That got him. He sighed again and I got off him. I've had my fun of torture. "I need to go now. Ran! I'll see you later kay?" Ran waved with a mouth full of hair ties. She likes to experiment with her hair...and it always ends with knots.

"Amu, Dia, time to go!" Papa called from down the stairs. I ran down the stairs with Ikuto close behind.

"Papa, can Ikuto come?" Dia? Ikuto? NO! Nononononononononononono...NO! I'm not having him sit there listening to my horrible singing. Not no way, not no how.

"I don't know..." Thank God Papa is on my side. "I suppose if he behaves himself..." Noooooooo. Not you too Papa. Everyone is against me. "Now come on. We're already late enough as it is."

I was dragged to the car, until Ikuto decided to lift me bridal style. It takes about half an hour to get there. I don't even remember what the woman's name is...and I've been singing for 6 months. I sigh.

"Something wrong Amu-chan?" Dia looked in the mirror.

"Yeah I'm OK. Just thinking is all." She smiled. I like it when Dia smiles. It's like her way of answering when nothing needs to be said. I'm actually surprised that Ikuto didn't say anything. No doubt scared of Papa from this morning.

The whole car ride was in silence...an awkward kind of silence. When we got there, again I had to be dragged out of the car. "I'm not singing in front of Ikuto!"

"I'll cover my ears."

"You can hear everything!" Ikuto held me again, but when we knocked on the door, there was no answer. Looks like she's not home. Thank Goodness. The bad thing is that Papa already drove off...and none of us had our phones. Oh what a day to forget your Amu. You're a very smart girl.

"Looks like she's not answering. I wonder why. She didn't ring us to say there wouldn't be any lessons..." Dia was just as confused as I am.

"Maybe it was a last minute thing?" With no other explanation, I'm agreeing with Ikuto. "Amu and I are going to the park." Ikuto walked out of the driveway with me still in his arms. I tried to escape, but he just held me even tighter. I hate Ikuto most of the time.

The park wasn't very far; just a block away. We sat under one of the trees, well I did. Ikuto sat on one of the braches. "Why are you up there?"

"I like climbing trees. It's like a hobby of mine." I had flat out refused to go up the tree. The last time I climbed one I fell out and nearly broke my leg. He even asked me to sing. I hit him on the head for that. I wonder what Dia's doing. Singing somewhere maybe.

We sat there in silence. There have been a lot of awkward silences lately. "Ikuto? Why do you work for Easter?" This time I'm getting a straight answer.

But he didn't reply. "Oi! Why do you work for them?" Again he wouldn't reply. "You can tell me you know." Silence. "Honestly. I told you everything about what happened and you just give the cold shoulder. What kind of boyfriend are you?"

Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Ikuto was inches away from my face with his smirk. "So I'm your boyfriend am I?" Blushing, blushing, so much blushing been done lately. I couldn't even speak properly.

"I just...eh...I mean...um...I didn't..." I was silenced by Ikuto putting his lips on mine. My eyes were wide with shock, but they closed and I kissed him back. I don't know how long we made out for, but when we stopped...the park was on fire.

----------------------------------------------

There you have it. I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Review please -bows- It will be greatly appreciated.


	6. Just us

It's been a while I know I'm sorry. Been busy with studying for my school certificate so I did this chapter real quick (I had to delete this just a min ago because I found mistakes and things ^^;)

Disclaimer - I do not own Shugo Chara. I own the plot

--------------------------------------------------

How did that happen? How did the park catch on fire so quickly? "It's a wild fire. I've heard about these. They happen so quick and unexpected that no one ever knows what causes them." Ikuto looked around frantically. I coughed several times. The smoke is really getting to me.

"I didn't think wild fires happened around here." I coughed some more, desperately trying to catch my breath. I covered my mouth with my hand, but still that didn't work.

"That's what I thought too. Someone must have set it off." Ikuto jumped up onto the nearest tree branch. The fire had devoured most of the park. I've never seen a fire up so close. Now I know why so many people are scared to death of them.

I coughed even more. Blood spilled out from my mouth. The smoke is too strong for me. I tried to stand to climb the tree, but I collapsed straight after, falling into a coughing fit.

"Amu!" Ikuto jumped down beside me, helping to cover my mouth. "Amu...Amu..."

"AMU!"

"Amu wake up!" I woke with a startle. Sweat dripped down from my brow. "Are you OK?" Ikuto was there beside me. We were under the tree, still in the park. Looking around...there was no fire, nothing to say there ever was one.

"What happened?" Ikuto frowned.

"You don't remember? We shared a kiss. You were more into it than I was I have to point out...then you fell asleep in my arms. You had one heck of a nightmare. Screams were coming from you." I was asleep? Oh thank goodness. But that felt so real. I thought I was going to die.

"I remember the kiss...I thought the fire was real." I felt so distressed. Ikuto held me close, kissing my forehead.

"It was just a bad dream. There was never any fire. And if there was I'd have you out of here in no time. So relax and don't fall asleep again." I did as Ikuto said and relaxed. I rested my head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my own.

It's very peaceful in the park. There are parks everywhere, and this is the one the no one really comes to, so it made everything seem...special you could say. Silence engulfed us. Neither of us said anything. My mind trailed back to Tadase and the Humpty Lock.

I went back to the day he gave me it. It was a wonderful day, the sun shone bright, bird songs filled the air. It was like the perfect scene you would see in romance films where one of the characters would declare their undying love to the other and they would share their first kiss. I like those kinds of movies, but I never let it show to anyone but my friends and family. I pretend to like scary movies and ones with a lot of action...which scare the living hell out of me.

"Will you sing for me now?" He has got to be kidding me. Sing? For him?

"No way." I turned away from him and crossed my arms. "I'm not singing in front of you."

Ikuto wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear. "Aw but why not?" I shivered and tried to break loose. That just earned me a bite on my ear. I squealed and that just provoked him. "Kitten likes that? That's good." He continued to nip at my ear, licking and sucking on my earlobe now and then.

"Alright already!" As much as I like him biting my ear, I would rather sing than go through the torture.

"I've lost interest in wanting to hear you sing." He tried to bite my ear again but I stopped him with my hand...he kissed that instead...I'm never going to win with Ikuto as a pervert.

"Stop it." I didn't want to sound very demanding...even if Ikuto _is_ being his perverted self. He paid no attention to me and continued kissing my hand. First the palm, then the back of my hand, and up my arm. My neck was next, cheek and finally my lips. I have to admit though; Ikuto is one heck of a womaniser. He knows just the right buttons to press to render me powerless. His lips are really soft, like one of those nice cuddly blankets you buy for winter. Man I sound corny.

"I told you so." Eh? Kukai? I broke away from Ikuto, who pouted, and saw Kukai standing in front of us holding his soccer ball and dressed in his gear. "Didn't I tell you he had his eyes on you Hinamori?" My beat red face said it all as he laughed. This is yet another embarrassing moment in my life.

"You can go now. I have unfinished business to attend to." Ikuto held me closer. The unfinished business would be me and no way is he going all the way with me. I'm keeping my virginity intact until my wedding night.

Kukai continued laughing. "Right...Hinamori won't let you go _that_ far. Even when she was kidnapped she..."

"KUKAI!"

"Oops...Gomennasai Hinamori. I didn't mean..."

"Kidnapped? When? How?" And here come the questions. I've never been proud of myself for that day. "When did this happen?"

Kukai looked at me, wondering if he should tell him. I nodded for him to start. I'd rather not say. Kukai sat down with his legs crossed and the soccer ball in front of him.

"It happened not that long ago actually. I'd say about...3 months ago, maybe more. Hinamori and I are the only ones who actually know what happened." I leaned against Ikuto as the memories came flooding back.

"We were walking home from school. It was a Friday so we took our time home, stopping at a shop to buy ice-cream. We were sitting in this very spot when a fire started. It wasn't huge but it was a good enough distraction for the other people in the park. We tried to run, but there was no way out." Kukai stopped for a moment, also thinking about that day. We were so dumb to believe them.

"Then a couple of men came out of nowhere and grabbed us, dragging us off in different directions. I managed to break free and ran towards Hinamori. The one that had her was trying to rape her, but she actually put up a good fight." Tears fell down my cheeks. That smirk he had on his face will forever haunt me for the rest of my life.

"With some effort, I got the man off her and we both ran for it. The police and fire fighters came soon after. They were arrested and we were taken home. We had the police drop us off a block away from our homes. We acted like nothing ever happened. But Hinamori started living up to her name of 'cool and spicy'. Some people got suspicious and Hinamori went through a break-down period. I myself had one as well. We were even sent into therapy. We did get over it eventually, pushing it aside and moved on."

There was silence. Ikuto was taking in everything; a death glare appearing every now and then; no doubt thinking about those two thugs. Tears were still making their way down my face. I couldn't stop how bad I felt. I should have seen it coming...we both should have seen it coming...but it was all too fast for us to process exactly what happened.

A beeping sound was heard coming from Kukai. "Oops. I've stayed a bit too long. Don't worry about it kay? Ja ne." Kukai stood up and raced off in the opposite direction.

"Come on. We should go." Ikuto wiped my tears and gave me a peck on the lips before lifting me into his arms.

"You like to carry me don't you?" Ikuto just smiled as we walked back home. It was a silent walk with some people 'awwing' at us all the time. It was embarrassing when an old couple came up to us and said it wasn't everyday they see young people in love. There were other couples and most of the girls hit their boyfriend on the arm saying they should hold them like Ikuto's holding me.

"Look it's Hinamori-san." The comment came from somewhere up ahead of us. It was a couple of the girls that are in my math class. Hey, weren't they the ones saying I shouldn't be with a Tsukiyomi?

They came running up to us, well more like charging at us. "I can't believe you're going out with him!"

"Do you know what the Tsukiyomi family is?"

"Eh? What about them?" I'm so confused. What's so bad about Ikuto's family?

"The Tsukiyomi family has one of the worse reputations in all of Japan. They're nothing but lying thieves who would do anything for money." That was Mimi. She gets easily jealous by everything.

"You're making it all up. You always do." Ikuto doesn't seem to want anything to do with this. "Come on Ikuto, lets go. _She's_ the only liar here." Ikuto walked around them and we continued on.

"They're not the liars..."

"Huh?"

"They're actually half right. My family have stolen in the past, but that was generations ago. It was on my father's side. He had a rough childhood, and so did I. Sometimes every now and then I would have to lie my way to get what I wanted, steal things if I had to." Ikuto set me down and the ground just outside my house. "I don't want to talk about this...maybe another time." He looked away from me.

"I'm not going to judge you for what your family did." I pulled his head back so I could look him in the eyes. Such sadness where held in there. "I'm only interested about what _you_ do...I had a rough childhood as well." He seemed a little shocked. I'm not surprised. With the things I have, one would think I was better off. "Come. Lets go inside."

He nodded. I took his hand and led him inside. He didn't look up; continually watching the ground like it would swallow him up. Once we came in, Ran tackled me to the floor.

"Where'd the lock go? I can't find it?"

"R-Ran...I have the lock. It _is_ mine." Dia pried Ran off of me and Ikuto helped me up.

"You still have it?" he whispered angrily. "I told you to get rid of it. That's what's causing your fainting."

"Mama, could you make us some chocolate mousse? We'll be upstairs." I dragged Ikuto up to my bedroom so we could have a proper talk. Papa protested about having a boy in my room, but Mama hit him with a magazine and told him to stop being such a drama queen.

Once in my room Ikuto went over to the balcony door, stepping outside and leaning against the railing. "Ikuto. Are you OK?" I put my hand on his arm but he shrugged it away.

"I thought I told you to get rid of that lock. It's causing you nothing but pain and I won't stand for it. Give me that lock!" He held out his hand, but I pushed it away.

"I'm not giving you the lock." I crossed my arms and faced away from him. Besides, it wasn't the lock. I figured that out not long ago.

"Amu give me the lock." He grabbed my arm and swung me around. "I'm not playing around. Give it to me now!" Again with the seriousness in his voice.

"It's not the lock that causes me to faint Ikuto!" Ikuto released my arm and backed away. I don't understand until I went back over what I said. I yelled at him. I've never raised my voice like that for quite some time. Yes I get angry and shout at people, but I just _yelled_, full on_ yelled_, at Ikuto. "I'll just go now."

I ran out of my room and outside. Ikuto was still on the balcony talking to Mama. I had bumped into her in my rush that I nearly knocked everything out of her hands. It wasn't the lock. It was never the lock. It was my own fright that I kept on fainting and I just found out after that flash of white light.

I ran to a different park this time. There was a path that Nagihiko had shown me a while ago. I sat under a cherry blossom tree and took that lock out of my pocket. Sure enough it was glowing. "What do you mean? What are you?" Just like lastnight, there was another white light.

"_Hello Amu-chan."_

_-----------------------------------------------_

_(yeah sorry for deleting it and reloading it again.)_

Review please


	7. Sleeping within

Kuro here. Sorry I haven't been updating this. I've been _extremely_ busy studying for my School Certificate these past few weeks and I want a good result. This chapter is a little rushed so there may be mistakes or misunderstandingness. Let me know if there is and I'll fix them up right away.

Disclaimer - I don't own Shugo Chara. I own the plotline.

* * *

"Huh? Who...? What...? Where on Earth am I?" Looking around me I see black filled with small white glowing lights.

"_It's nice to finally meet you."_ A lady stood in front of me wearing a long white strapless dress rimed with gold trimming. She wore a golden tiara with a small sapphire in the middle, hair pink like mine with big blue eyes. There was a gentle smile on her features, like she was waiting for an eternity for something, finally being able to find it.

"Do I...know you?" She strangely resembled me, but the blue eyes just don't go with it.

"_No. But I know you. I am the sleeping Goddess inside your soul, made from you."_ Her voice is really soft like she would never use threatening words or raise her voice. Kind of like what I would be if I could just get rid of that stupid name everyone calls me.

"From me? How?"

"_I'm sorry. But that I'm not telling. You have to find that out with time. What do you see around you Amu-chan?"_ I looked around again, just seeing black with white dots. Very boring if you ask me.

"A whole load of black with dots." I'm not really in the mood for riddles. I've never been good at them. "I'm not really following you. Where is this going?"

"_Look closer. What do you see?"_ I looked again for the third time.

All I could see was black. But as I looked the white dots glowed brighter and brighter like... "Stars...Lots of them...They're everywhere." As I looked, everything seemed to clear. "What's going on?" I'm in the night sky, floating around, feeling weightless.

"_What you see here are the many dreams and memories that you've had ever since you were born, both good and bad, for one cannot live without the other."_ One of the stars started expanding engulfed everything. _"Do you remember this one?"_

"_Amu-chan, time to get up. It's the first day of school. You don't want to keep Papa waiting do you?"_ I remember that day. Ran and I nearly made everyone late.

"_Come on Amu-chan lets go." Ran and Amu ran out into the awaiting car, joining their Papa and Dia. Once seatbelts were on, Papa started the car and drove to Seiyo Private Academy._

"_This is great! We finally start school with Dia. What's it like?" Ran bounced up and down in her seat, too eager to know about the school she had dreamed of going to ever since Dia had started._

"_It's the best school anyone could go to. You don't have to worry about anything. The teachers are really nice and everyone is really friendly. For the next few months you'll have an older student to show you around the school and get to know the teachers." _

_Amu sat in worry. What if she didn't make any friends? She had always wanted friends, but she could never muster up the courage to talk to anyone. She was always shy and stuck with her twin all the time. "Stop worrying Amu-chan! We'll have lots of fun!"_

The memory faded and I was back with my sleeping Goddess. "I never did like that memory. My first day of school was terrifying...Why are you showing me my memories anyway?"

"_I want you to look deep into these memories and find the answer to your aching heart."_ My aching heart? Nothing's wrong with it. It's fine; never been better. _"You can't hide anything from me. I can see straight through you. Everything you know is what I know. I know you've been going through a tough time lately and I want to help. The answer you seek as always been there. Just look harder."_ Another star expanded and I saw one of my worst memories; the day I was nearly kidnapped.

"_Oi Hinamori! Up for some ice-cream?" Amu and Kukai walked into the usual ice-cream shop that they stopped by every now and then. Kukai got strawberry while Amu had chocolate. On the way out she managed to bump into someone. _

"_I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." The mysterious person continued into the shop._ Wait...was that Ikuto? He's who I bumped in to?

"_To the park as usual for ice-cream?" asked Kukai looking towards the park just across the road._

_Amu smiled. "To the park." The two sat under a tree in the middle of the park and had their ice-creams. Not a word was spoken between them. They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company, along with their ice-creams._

_Before they knew it, the park was set on fire with people in the park screaming and running around in circles. "HEY! LET ME GO!" Two thugs had come up from behind them and each grabbed a hold of them. "I SAID LET GO!" Amu put up quite a fight. She twisted this way and that to break through her attacker's grasp._

"_Hinamori!" Kukai was being dragged off in the other direction._

"ENOUGH!" The memory faded into nothing and I was back with my sleeping Goddess again. "Enough...I don't want to remember that...never again...I don't want to hurt." I collapsed onto my knees and cried, letting that particular memory flood back into my mind. Such a painful memory. I don't think I'll ever forget it though. But what I want to know was why Ikuto was there?

"_Do you know where you got that strength from?" _I looked at the Goddess with tears streaming down my face. I shook my head, my voice failing me as I cried more. _"That strength came from something you treasure, something you just can't seem to live without...and someone is linked to that. That person was very close by when that happened. That is the person who tried to help you if you look closer again."_

She showed me the memory again, but it wasn't from my point of view this time.

"_Oi Tsukiyomi! Took you long enough to get here."_

"_Oh shut it! I'm not in the mood for your smart ass comments."_ Wait...that's Ikuto...and there I am on the other side in the park with Kukai.

"_Not like you to apologise to someone, who in fact, bumped into you. What's with you lately...? Is it your so called stepfather? Don't worry about him..."_

"_I. Said. Shut it! I've got a massive headache from lastnight." Ikuto and he friend ordered their ice-creams. But before they got them, a bright red and orange glow came from the park on the other side._

"_Dude...how the heck did that happen?" They started in awe as the fire slowly spread into the park. _

'_Oh now they've taken it too far...Easter...I know how you what her lock but this is just ridiculous.' _

"_Hey Tsukiyomi! We have to get going before we burn to ashes!" Both of them fled the shop but something caught Ikuto's eye. Through the fire Ikuto could see a girl being dragged away by a strange man. 'Amu!'_

"_You go on ahead Zero. I have to do something." Before his friend could reply, Ikuto jumped through the fire, dusting off some of the sparks that landed on his jacket. _

"_LET ME GO!" Ikuto watched as the man tried to assault the girl. Ikuto had had enough and lunged at the man, tearing him off Amu and started a full out brawl with him, one punch landing at the side if the attackers face._

I watched as the memory faded away. That was Ikuto's memory? How do I have it?

"_Do you see now? Kukai wasn't your only saviour."_ Ikuto. He risked his life jumping into the fire and beating the man off me. I thought it was Kukai who got him off because once he was off we made a run for it.

"But how do I have that memory?"

"_Have another think Amu-chan. What do you treasure that you can't seem to live without? That something is linked to another being."_

Something in which I can't live without. Someone who's link to that. I don't understand. Why does she talk in riddles? If she really does know me, she knows I don't like riddles. Something I can't live without...what could that mean? I like all my possessions. Wait...possessions. The Humpty Lock. I've treasured that since I got it.

"The Humpty Lock?" I asked. She smiled and nodded so I know I'm on the right track. But someone who's linked to the Humpty Lock? Could that be the person with the key? "This someone...do they have its key?" Again she smiled and nodded. "But who is this person?"

"_You will find out soon. He's closer than you think."_ Before I could ask her anything else, I was surrounded in black. _"Don't forget you are loved not only by your family, but by someone who would do anything for you."_ That was the last I heard from her and found myself sitting under the cherry blossom tree with petals draped across my legs.

I looked around. As I expected, no one had come for me. Then again they could have but only Nagihiko and I know about this place...to my knowledge.

"Amu-chan." It was Nagihiko and Nadeshiko.

"Feeling OK?" Nadeshiko was the only one who seems to understand me, better than Ran does...which is weird. They both sat down beside me, Nadeshiko to my right and Nagihiko to my left.

"Something doesn't seem right. Fight with someone?" Nagihiko can read me like a book. I nodded, not really feeling like talking, especially when I just had that weird experience.

"You can tell us you know. It wasn't with Ran was it?" Nadeshiko, along with Nagihiko can think quickly when it comes to every situation that I'm faced with.

"No it wasn't Ran...someone else." They wouldn't know Ikuto yet.

"Was it Ikuto?" I'm...speechless. How did they...? What? Oh dear god I'm confused. "Don't worry about it. Kukai told us he had his eyes on you. You yelled at him to leave you along right?" Oh good. Nadeshiko doesn't know the full story. I can't say that about Nagihiko though. He has ways to finding out things out and it's scary when he does.

"If you guys don't mind...I'd like to be by myself. I want to collect my thoughts." They both nodded and left, saying one last goodbye and giving me luck. Luck...I've needed that recently.

I haven't been able to think by myself lately.

"Hey little girl, remember me?" Huh? What the? A pair of strong arms wrapped around me and a hand was placed over my mouth. Oh no it was _him_ again.

* * *

A little rushed as I mentioned before and sorry again for the delay. The next might not take so long seeing that I've got half of it done already.


	8. Captured

Hello. I'm a little late with this and I'm sorry. I had a bit of a writter's block and couldn't think of anything. I've still got one (well for this fanfiction anyway) so I'm going to work on 'Just for you' for a little while and come back to this when I get some ideas.

Disclaimer - I don't own Shugo Chara. I own the plot.

* * *

"Hey I got her! Get the car going!" I was dragged away from the cherry blossom tree. I tried to keep a hold of my lock, but it fell out of my hand. I tried to fight back like I did last time, but I wasn't strong enough. The only reason I survived last time was because Ikuto and Kukai was there, along with the Sleeping Goddess who lay inside the lock.

"Quick! Throw her in the back and gag her." Another man came up to my face. Oh no. It was the same man from the fire incident; blue hair with a couple of white streaks –you would think he was old but he's like 20. Natural hair colour apparently- his eyes were a bright green and he had a scar going down the side of his face and it looked new. "Remember me girl? Or should I say...Hinamori Amu." My eyes widened. How did he know who I was?

"Of course we know who you are." It was the man who had his arms around me. I couldn't see him though. "We've been sent for you. Now be a good little girl and get in the car." But I wasn't. I struggled again and again. I did however get out, but the other guy caught me before I got too far away.

"Oh no you don't. Not this time."

"Let go!" No way am I letting them get me. The other guy put a tissue over my mouth. Suddenly I felt so tired. How did that happen? I couldn't have worn myself out that quick. Or is it the...tis...tis... Everything when black. Someone calling my name in the distance was the last thing I heard.

"So this is her?"

"Yes sir. She's the one who possesses the Humpty Lock...problem is...she doesn't have it with her." Ow my head hurts. Who are these voices? I tried to move, but I feel so weak. Must have been something on the tissue after all.

"I want you to find that lock and get Ikuto. I want the key he holds." Key? The Dumpty Key? Ikuto has it? What's happening? Oh why do I get into these messes? Why does it always seem to be me?

I heard footsteps and a door closing, followed by some cursing. "Well, time to wake sleeping beauty here." I received a hard blow to the head. I groaned in pain. It hurt so badly. I wanted to grab my head and curl into a ball just so the pain wouldn't hurt so badly. It was like getting your head smashed on concrete, but ten times worse.

"Oi! Don't kill her! We want her alive." I couldn't open my eyes and I tried to move again. That wasn't such a good idea though. My head throbbed uncontrollably. It feels like I've been run over by a bulldozer now.

"Don't bother. You're tied to a chair and wearing a blindfold. Now. Where is the lock?" I didn't say anything. That...I shouldn't have done. Again I received a blow to the head. It wasn't so bad this time. He was holding back for a change.

"Hey what did I just say to you!? Stop it! Before long you'll give her brain damage and then she won't be able to tell us anything. Guess who'll be fired then?" I could recognise that voice. It was that man again. For once he's on my side. Who knows how long that'll last.

"Screw you...I need a drink and I don't intend on coming back." The door slammed, rattling the room. From the sound of the noise, this is a pretty small room.

"I swear he'll never learn...feeling alright?"

"Sore..." I groaned. That I will say, but why is he being so kind to me all of a sudden? The blindfold was removed and a flood of bright light invaded my sight. "Bright." I blinked a few times to adjust to the light, when I did I had a quick look around. The room was small like I expected. There were no windows and to one side there was a desk with a pile of paper and a small lamp for light.

"Not much to look at is there?" More footsteps were heard from the other side of the door. "Listen." He bent down in front of me and whispered. "I can't say much now but you can trust me..."

"Trust you!?" How can I trust a kidnapper!?

"Shush. I'm not who you think I am. I can get you out of this mess but only on one condition; you have to stay with my son and protect the lock and key." Son?

"Ikuto?" He nodded. This is Ikuto's Papa?

"Aro! Have you got any information at all from the captive?" The door swung open, revealing a man wearing a grey suit. Aro stood up straight and folded his arms behind his back.

"No Director. She refuses to say anything about the lock or its whereabouts."

"Has she said anything at all?"

"Just telling me to get a life." The director rubbed his chin in thought.

"Be sure that she stays in this room until we have either of the treasures." The director left and the door was locked behind him.

"Great. Now he's locked us in." Aro sat on the floor with his back against the wall.

"So your name is Tsukiyomi Aro?" He shook his head.

"The Tsukiyomi part is right, but my name is Aruto. I disguised myself so not many people would recognise me. It's working as you can tell."

"Why are you in a disguise?"

"I'm trying to see my son again. I tried to ask you in the park a few months ago, but the director showed up so I had to make it look like I was trying to kidnap you. But I did see him...he packs a punch I can tell you that." Aruto rubbed the side of his face, the place with the scar. Ikuto must have beaten him up pretty badly if he has a scar, and a big one at that.

"So much for not telling me anything." He smiled.

"Yea well...change of plans. Now's a good time seeing we're locked in this damned room for god knows how long...Thought about my condition?"

To be honest no. "What do I get in return? If your so called _son_ as the key then...why...did he lie to me?" I realise something. When Ikuto and I were talking about the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key, he said he didn't know where the key was. He said it was stolen...lost forever...He lied to me, Tadase tried to kill me...who on earth can I trust?

"That moron...he never was good at telling a girl how he feels. Even after he saved your life...but he did try and rescue you."

"He did?" Not surprising though. He just came after me because I stormed out of the house.

"He did. Wasn't too happy to see me again. We could have easily captured him as well...but I couldn't do it...not to my son. He's suffered enough." He's wallowing in his own self pity, something I do when something is bothering me.

"Hey. Do you know someone called Hotori Tadase? He's a..." I really don't know how to end that sentence anymore. It used to be prince, friend, boyfriend, a long distance relationship and now I don't know what to think of him anymore.

"Of course I know him. He's a family friend of ours. He would always bug me to find Ikuto for him whenever he and his parents came over for a visit. Ikuto, Utau and Tadase would play hide and seek for hours."

"WHAT!? THEY KNOW EACH OTHER!? Since when has this happened? For as long as I've known each of them, neither said anything about being the other's friend." I sulked in my chair while Aruto just laughed at my outburst. I feel really stupid now. But still, neither of them said they knew each...wait. "Ikuto said he knew him only by the fact Tadase works here."

Aruto gave me a confused look. "Tadase? Are you sure you've got the right person. That's something he would never do. Easter plans on doing many things and tries to persuade him, but he never agrees to any of them."

"Well you're wrong. Tadase tried to kill me the other night and he threatened Ikuto." I felt proud of myself seeing that Aruto didn't reply straight away, but he looked deep in thought though. I wonder what he's thinking about.

"Are you sure this is the room?" A voice came from outside the room followed by the door shaking. "It's locked. What now?" The voice sounds familiar, but it's muffled and I can't hear it properly.

"We have to find the key. This way." For some reason that sounds like Tadase. But why would he be here? From what I can tell now he hates my guts.

It was silent as we heard feet running away from the door. I'm really tired for some reason now; no doubt still feeling the effects of the knockout stuff on the tissue. I yawned, feeling the need for sleep to great. I let my eyelids drop. I just want to enter that land of dreams now more than ever in my life.

SLAP! "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" The side of my face throbbed. Aruto just slapped me across the face and sat back down against the wall, looking away from me. I swear I'm going to kill him, Ikuto Papa or not, he's going down.

"You can't sleep. You're friends will be here soon. And anyway, if you sleep you won't be able to wake back up unless the key and lock come together as one."

"What are you talking about? How can there be something special about a lock and key?" I'm so frustrated right now. The stinging is bearable thankfully, but the fact he just slapped me across the face, oh he's getting what's coming to him once I get these stupid ropes off me.

We were silent again. He didn't even have the courtesy to explain why the lock and key are so special. I can't believe I'm in this mess. I let my guard down too soon. I should have let Nadeshiko and Nagihiko stay. That way I wouldn't be tied up with some freak who just turns out to be Ikuto Papa. How ironic can this get? I ran away from Ikuto just to be kidnapped by his Papa. I call that extremely bad luck.

The door suddenly opened revealing the director. Behind him were two boys struggling to break free from the guard's grip. Until they threw them inside I could recognise who they were; Ikuto and Tadase. The door was closed just as quick as it did open. Ikuto pumped up and pounded on the door, but it was already locked.

"Damn it!" he pounded again. Tadase didn't do anything. He didn't even look directly at me. He just sat there on the ground, looking at the floor like it was something he'd never seen before.

After more pounding and swearing from Ikuto he finally gave up and came towards me, untying the ropes around my wrists and feet. He watched Aruto while he did, making sure he didn't try anything funny. The bonds fell to the floor and I could finally stand up. I stretched this way and that, getting rid of the stiffness in my body.

After a minute of doing this is turned to face Ikuto, who still have his eyes on Aruto. I'm guessing he remembers him from the fire accident. I tapped Ikuto shoulder so I could get his attention. When he didn't respond I slapped him across the face. A big red hand mark forming.

"What was that for!?" Ikuto rubbed his cheek to calm the stinging. Now I've got his attention.

"Well for one, not responding when I tapped you on the shoulder. What if something was wrong with me? I could easily be dead on the floor!" I took a deep breath. It was time to let him have it. "And two, you LIED to me! You had the key the whole time and never told me when I asked! What kind of a boyfriend are you when you can't be honest with me? That's not the kind of person I like! I should just break up with you!" Ikuto's eyes widened. I've seen this look many times. I always held this look when I knew something bad happened; fear. Fear was all over his features. But there was sadness as well. Well neither of us asked the other out. We just assumed we were together and now we're not.

Aruto started laughing. "Well well well Ikuto. Seems you've just lost your girlfriend."

"Say out of this old man. I don't need your stupid remarks." Ikuto's angry now. He went back to pounding the door, demanding someone open the door.

I glance at Tadase. He watched Ikuto, not having a care in the world about the fact we're trapped in this small room. I really, really hate my life right now. Why me?

* * *

You're propably thinking "what the hell!?" Yes the kidnapper is really Ikuto, Utau and Yoru's father in disguise and he has a reason and it will all tie in (eventually once I've gotten rid of the writer's block). Don't you think Tadase is acting strange on the last part? Well he's.......actually....I'm going to tell youu that. You can guess or if you want, make some sugestions. I'm open for them and will take them in consideration.

R&R please


	9. In the end

Well. Here's the second last chapter. I combined two chapters into this just to overcome my writers block. I think it worked too cause I know exactly what I'm going to write for the last one. You will be surprised.

Disclaimer – I don't own Shugo Chara. I own the plot.

* * *

Kami-sama, why did this have to happen? We've been locked in here for days on end with hardly any food, drink and only getting out when we needed to go to the bathroom or interviews. Only Aruto is allowed out for "special assignments." Oh course we all know he's really just doing more harm. I shouldn't have believed him, never should have listened to him...now I know where Ikuto gets it from; his Papa.

"Let us out!" Ikuto continuously pounds on the door, day in day out. I wish he would just give it a break.

"We're never getting out of here so would you just stop!?" I yelled. But he didn't. He's not even paying attention to me. Ever since I broke up with him, he's pretending that I don't even exist.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto won't calm down until we're out Hinamori-san." Tadase and I have been talk a little bit, but not a whole lot. I'm not surprised though. I sit against the wall opposite the door...and as far away as possible from Ikuto...Tadase sat in the chair at the small desk, reading through the random articles about nothing interesting.

"Oi! Quit banging on the door! You'll leave a dent!" That was one of the guards that stands outside the door. It's really easy to get him angry and sometimes he rambles on about nothing with the other guard. It's funny sometimes I guess.

"Never!" Ikuto can be quite persistent when he wants to be. If only he'd paid more attention to me. I would be able to get through this torture if he would just look at me at least.

"I would advise you to stop. The director's coming." Ikuto didn't stop until the sound of a key being inserted and the lock opening to reveal the director and Aruto.

"Hinamori Amu. It's time for your special interview. Come this way." The director stepped out of the doorway as I stood up. I've learned that resisting their commands means no food and brutal punishment.

As I walked to the door, someone grabbed my arm. "Tadase?"

"Don't go Hinamori-san. This one's not like those other ones." Fear was in his eyes. The grip on my arm was painful. I wish I could have stayed in the room, being safe and sound...away from my troubles. But Ikuto was in the room, the one that I hate the most.

I pulled my arm away. "Thank you Tadase, but, I can't take another beating." I walked out of the room, following Aruto down the dark hallways. Yes, I've have quite a few beatings. That's the brutal punishment and it gets worse depending on the orders you don't follow.

No one said a word. You could hear a pin drop of you listened closely enough. We came to an unmarked door. All the other doors of the Easter building have things like "Interview room" "recording station" or "kitchen area", just random places like that.

When the door opened I was pushed inside, grabbed by the shoulders and forced to sit down. In front of me was a large table with sheets spread everywhere and piles of folders. "You want me to sort all this junk?" That earned me a smack upside the head from one of the attendants in the room. I guess they don't like the word 'junk' to describe their work.

"No!" Sitting on the opposite side of me was a lady wearing a black uniform with her hair tied up in a bun. I couldn't see her face for the only light coming form was a small light bulb hanging from the ceiling straight above me. "These are reports we've been gathering from watching you while in that filthy room through surveillance cameras. Now these papers in front of you, you need to fill out. Simple yes or no questions. Begin."

Oh great. A quiz. And here I thought I got out of school, just turned out I'm in school again. A pen lay beside the papers while I had a look over the questions.

'Are you sane?' What kind of question is that!? Of course I'm sane. I picked the pen and ticked the 'yes' box.

'Are you male or female?' OK. Something is going on here. What's that suppose to mean? I ticked the female box and continued on.

The whole questionnaire was a health report you would get when going to the hospital for a blood donation, a vaccination or even just a normal check-up. "May I ask why I'm taking a hospital check-up test?"

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around my shoulders. "I promise I'll get you out of here." I froze. Some random is hugging me from behind, claiming they'll help me? I've had enough!

I jumped up from the chair and whipped around, knocking the arms away, only to be face to face with..."Ikuto? How did? How? You're? The room?" What on earth is going on around here? How can he be in two places at once?

"Listen Amu I..."

"No! You listen to me! What is with you!? How did you even get here? You were in that room when I left...Why am I even talking to you!?" I turned around again and eyed the lady who was looking over my answers, nodding or shaking her head every now and then.

"Amu? What's gotten into you? What room are you talking about?" He spun me around again, but I refused to meet his eyes. "What has Easter done to you? Tell me!" I didn't answer. He didn't deserve to know.

"She seems fine Ikuto-kun. Now we just need to know one more thing." I looked over to the lady and found out it was actually Sanjo-sensei.

"Sanjo-sensei?" I looked back between her and Ikuto. "What's going on?" I backed away from them, over towards the door. "I don't understand." I felt scared, more scared than I ever have in a very long time. Not even the fear of being kidnapped could match this.

"Please Amu. We just want to get you out of here. We just want to know where the lock is so..."

"I knew it! You're not really them. You just want the lock. I've already told the director himself, I don't have it. I dropped it somewhere and I can't remember. And besides, if I did know where it is, YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT!" I was glad of one thing, the door was unlocked and there were no guards around. I didn't know where I was going, but there was no one in site, not even the director.

"Amu please. Just listen to me." It was Ikuto again. I ran faster. I don't want to be around him anymore. I don't want to see that handsome face of his...his deep blue eyes...his midnight hair...the way he holds me...his voice...everything about him...I can't help but think about him.

I slowed down to a stop, and like I had expected, Ikuto embraced him from behind, resting his head on my shoulder. "Thank you for stopping. Will you listen?" I nodded. There was a lump in my throat that just won't go away. I felt wetness fall down my face, but I made no move to remove it. "I love you." My heart stopped. Did he just say what I think he did?

"Nani?" I have to hear it again.

"I love you. Don't forget that, never...I know I haven't said it before, and I've been meaning to for quite a while now. Do you still accept me as your boyfriend?" Those three words; small yet powerful like a mother bird protecting her chicks.

"Is that true? What you're saying? Or is this all just some sick joke Easter's playing?" I cried even more.

"Amu no. Don't cry." Ikuto turned me around and wiped the tears away. That touch. The same soft touch of his thumb. I'll never be able to forget it. But is what's in front of me real or am I having a dream where I'll wake up any moment and forget everything that just happened. In a way I want this whole thing to be a dream and I'll wake up back in my own bed...with Ikuto waiting on my balcony...with the hot chocolate that Mama made for us.

"OUCH!" I rubbed my check, feeling the pinch I just got from Ikuto. My God that hurt...pain. "I'm not...dreaming."

"No Amu. You're wide awake. Now lets go before those Easter goons come back for their night shift." Ikuto lifted my put bridal style and ran back in the other direction. I looked at the signs on the doors finding I was actually going back towards the room I was locked up in. But something was really out of place.

"Ikuto? How did you get out of the room we were kept in?" He looked at me confused.

"What room? I've been with your family the whole time trying to find you. Utau and Yoru gave me some information that you were somewhere inside Easter's building, though I should have expected it...I panicked when I saw you being thrown into that car. I even called out to you, and when the car drove off...I felt heartbroken." I listened to every word Ikuto said.

We turned around a corner only to go back around. "Be quiet. They came back quicker than I expected. Great. Now what do I do?" We looked around for a quick escape.

"Hey you two!" We looked behind us, only to find Easter's night patrol. And to make matters even more complicated, the ones we saw around the corner became curious. We had nowhere to hid or even run. In total there was about six to seven guards. I'm not bothered to count at this very moment in time.

"I'm scared Ikuto. I don't want to go back in that room" I whispered. Ikuto held me tighter...and then relaxed? "Ikuto, what are you doing?" I looked at the guards that had found us and saw they hadn't move an inch. Ikuto's one of them isn't he?

"Hurry up Ikuto and lets get Amu-chan out of here." That was Ran's voice. The guard lifted their hat and there, was pick hair tied with a pink love heart, the one I gave Ran for Christmas 2 years ago.

"Ran? Why are you...is everyone...?" All of the so called 'guards' lifted their hats; Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia and even Utau. "Utau? You're here?"

"I work here as a singer. I can get easy access to any information in the building. Now lets go. I'll be fired if I'm caught." Their hats were quickly put back on just as the other guards rounded the corner.

"Good. You found her-nya." Yoru's here too? Sly cat. Who's the other?

"Yay! Now we can go back home!" Kusukusu. I should have guessed. She may act like a clown just like her sister, but she does like to go on adventures.

"There's just one problem though. One way in means one way out." Miki took a puff from her inhaler then continued. "I've checked again and again for a back entrance and found nothing. And if I'm correct, the _actual _night patrol will be showing up and then we'll have a major problem."

"Then lets go-nya. The front door it is-nya." Yoru started walking back the way he and Kusukusu came from, only to be pulled back by Utau.

"That won't work. If we all go in a group we'll look suspicious."

"So what do you suggest Utau-chan?" Suu looked more worried than the rest of us, even more than me. I hopped out of Ikuto's grasp and gave Suu one of the biggest hugs I could without hurting myself. A giant gash was still on my back, but I didn't let it show I was in pain.

She returned the embrace. Ran, Miki and Dia joined in. It felt so good to be in the arms of my family again. I nearly forgot what it was like to be loved with all the pain, isolation and confusion I've been suffering through.

"We have to split up and go into small groups, two or three people max. Yoru, Suu and Kusukusu will go first, Ran, Miki and Dia will go next. I'll go with Ikuto and Amu."

"Why are you going with Ikuto and Amu, Utau?" asked Kusukusu. That was an interesting question.

"I can easily get both of them out. Ikuto came in just as himself saying he was looking for me. I'll have Amu dress up as a manager and if we get caught I'll explain she's a new manager who had a long interview with me. In all honesty, it's going to be hard. There has to be a 10 minute gap of each group leaving. Yoru, Suu, Kusukusu, you're first so leave when ready, the next will leave 10 minutes later as I've said before."

"But what about you guys? Won't Easter get suspicious when Amu leaves?" Dia held onto me tighter. Being the older sister must put a lot of responsibilities on you. Ran and I are the middle born children so we wouldn't know. But watching Ami can be quite annoying sometimes when she's in a bad mood.

"That's what I'm worried about. I had no listed interviews so, yes, in a way they will. But it will take a while before they realise. The night watch is different every night so we actually have a slight advantage...enough talking lets go."

Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Yoru and Kusukusu ran around the corner while Ikuto, Utau and I ran back the way we had come from. This whole plan didn't seem like a bad idea. Utau's a really quick thinker when it came to plotting. In comparison, it must be like a song, each having a beginning, a middle and eventually and ending. The beginning has already happened; getting me free from the room, next was finding me an outfit as a disguise while the others 'escaped' I guess you could call it, and the end is finally arriving back home. I just hope that is will be a happy ending and nothing like this will ever happen again.

We entered one of the changing rooms and Utau began looking for an outfit. The wardrobe was huge. A fully built-in, walk-in wardrobe. I couldn't believe how many different styles of clothing there are, which many of them are defiantly _not_ in my fashion sense. I would _die_ if I was caught wearing cargo trousers, which just so happen to be facing me right now. I glared at the evil article of clothing. Everyone says they look go on me, but no. Not to me. Miki bought me a pair as a joke and of course they ended up in the bin as soon as I saw them.

It felt like hours until Utau finally found a decent outfit that could fool the guards. "Try these." It was just like Sanjo-sensei's outfit; pitch black jacket and a short, plain skirt. I white shirt with the Easter emblem engraved on the small pocket. A small pair of white gloves and dark blue high heel shoes.

"Why the dark blue shoes?" I asked. It seems out of place with the rest of the clothing.

"There were no black ones that I could find. Ikuto's going to have one more look. Now lets get you changed before he comes back." I was pushed into a small changing room. Utau closed the curtains and I could hear her leaving. "Don't worry. I need to find you a bag for your clothes. Can't leave them here can we?"

I can't believe this is actually happening. I removed my t-shirt and put the shirt on, buttoning every single one, even the ones on my neck. The skirt next. My jeans were easy enough to remove. I haven't eaten that much so I've lost a lot of weight. The skirt just fit, but it slid down just a little. "Utau, could you find me a belt too?"

"Here."

"Whoa!" Just like that, Ikuto had thrown a belt, smacking me on the leg. "You better hope that doesn't bruise" I warned him. That would just ruin everything.

I finished putting on the new clothing and couldn't help but admire myself in the mirror opposite me. The outfit itself was a little big so I rolled up the sleeves and tucked in the shirt. The jacket's fine. I them long anyway. Ikuto had finally found a pair of black shoes and thankfully they were my size.

I emerged from the small changing room to be met with Ikuto's wolf whistling. I blushed. It's been so long since I blushed and I actually laughed for the first time in days because Utau just smacked Ikuto across the face. I would have done it but Utau beat me. I snooze I lose.

"Now lets get going. The others should be out by now waiting in the restaurant a couple of blocks away." A restaurant? When was that part of the plan? Oh big whoop. I just want to get out of here. Utau didn't find a bag so my clothes got thrown out the window and into the giant bin below. Talk about coincidence. With the high-heels on, I'm actually taller than Utau...yet Ikuto is a giant and towers over us both.

Every guard we walked by gave me strange looks, and some whispered to one another. One I overheard was about me being 'hot stuff' and God only knows what else. I walked just ahead of Utau and Ikuto, just 'to make me look important' from what Ikuto said.

They whispered which way to go whenever there was two ways to go. Eventually we came to the foyer, only to spot the director talking to one of the guards. We pasted by them quickly only to be stopped by another guard. "Excuse me! But I'm late for an important date!" For once I said something with confidence. Utau made me rehearse that line in case something like this happened.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I just have to ask you a couple of questions. Something has happened and I just need straight answers. Nothing hard. May I start?"

"Well there's one question down" snickered Ikuto. Utau punched his arm and told him to shut up.

"Ignore him. Continue."

"Very well. May I ask here you have been today Miss?"

"I've had an interview with Hoshina Utau for her upcoming concert. I manage the stage she'll be singing and I wanted to see her personally before the performance." I don't think that was quite right. Was I supposed to be her new singing manager? I great yes I was. God damn it I blew it!

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Miss." Did he actually buy it? Utau and Ikuto walked ahead. I was about to follow but the guard grabbed my shoulder. "I'm sorry, just one more question, this out of curiosity. Where is Miss Hoshina singing?" Oh great. I have no idea. What am I supposed to say? I could say she's playing at the arena, but I'll get it wrong and I'll be put back in that dark, cold, empty room for the rest of my life.

"She doesn't have to answer that question." Utau? "You said it was out of curiosity..."

"So technically she doesn't have to answer. Are we right?" The man released my shoulder and nodded. I owe my life to Utau and Ikuto. I can never thank them enough for this.

We continued walking out as the guard called out, giving me luck for my date tonight. I'm so over all this. I just want to go home, see my family, have one heck of a dinner and go to sleep.

We walked without any interruptions. Many people thought I was Utau's and Ikuto's mother. Though that does really freak me out, Utau did one heck of a job picking out the suit. No one can recognise me.

It took about 20 minutes before we came to a traditional Japanese restaurant, and inside sitting at one of the tables were the others. "Hey guys" called Utau as we stood at the doorway. Everyone looked up and ran towards me. Most of the questions had to do if I was scared, did we get caught and Miki was asking why on earth I would wear such an outfit.

"Can we just go home now? I want to see Mama, Papa and Ami." Utau called a limo, damn rich people. When the limo arrived, it was one of the biggest I've ever seen...to be honest I haven't seen that many. At first when we were all getting in, I thought we wouldn't fit, but there's three rows of seats; two long the sides of the car and one along the top near the driver. Utau, Ikuto and Yoru sat on the seat near the driver, Miki, Ran and I sat on one side while Suu, Dia and Kusukusu sat on the other.

It would take about half an hour before we'd get home, so they started asking questions, Ikuto's on scaring me the most.

"That room you mentioned, why would I even be in there? Why would Tadase be there?" How on earth am I supposed to answer that?

"I don't know...you were just there...thrown into the room by one of the guards..." This seriously doesn't make any sense. I'm still confused as to how Ikuto's not still in the room.

"What were my actions in there?" Ikuto looked serious about this.

"Um...you kept banging on the door, demanding to be released...never really talked...and..." To be honest I have no idea if I should say the last part, but by the look of things, everyone is waiting for me to finish. "You ignored me...like I didn't even exist." Everyone gasped apart from Ikuto. He just shook his head and gazed out the window.

"What about Tadase? What did he do?" What is with all these damn questions? Is it just me, or does Ikuto like asking these awkward types of questions?

"Well he wasn't trying to kill me if that's what you mean...actually he just sat there and watched you hit the door." I crossed my arms. I'm getting really annoyed at Ikuto. I think everyone is.

"That's enough of those questions Ikuto. Amu's been through enough." Dia was the one to speak up. I have to thank her though. I am getting sick of these questions...even when Ikuto...I remembered the question he asked me earlier. _'Do you still accept me as your boyfriend?'_ How am I going to answer that? I've only been free for half an hour and this question pops back into my head.

"I'm not stopping until I'm satisfied with her answers...Any names he called us by?" What's that supposed to mean?

"All he did was call you Tsukiyomi Ikuto and me Hinamori-san." The pin dropped. Tadase's never called me 'Hinamori-san' for years, even when we thought the long distance relationship wasn't going to work out. "That wasn't Tadase...was it?"

Ikuto shook his head. "They were hallucinations. You created him."

"How could Amu-chan create them? They didn't give her anything-nya." I think Yoru's a little confused.

"That's not exactly the point Yoru...she...the tissue..." Why is everything going funny? My head is spinning and I can't catch every word of Utau's and Yoru's little argument.

"_Amu-chan, I have some bad news."_

"_What is it Tadase-kun?"_

"_My grandmother is feeling worse. There's no choice but to go overseas to get the right treatment."_

"_Then I guess this is goodbye."_

"_Not goodbye. Never goodbye. I'll come back and we can be together again."_

"_How long will that be?"_

"_I don't know. But I'll stay in touch with you, I promise."_

I remember that day. It was the day just before Tadase left. I went to the airport to see him off as well.

"_Oi Hinamori!"_

"_Kukai?"_

"_You better watch out for the new guy."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_He's got his eyes on you."_

Kukai was right that day. Ikuto did have his eyes on me and he never took then off. Everywhere I went he seemed to be there, even when I didn't know him. Like the day of the fire. He was one of got his own father off of me, giving me that chance to run for it with Kukai.

"_If you sleep you won't be able to wake back up unless the key and lock come together."_

What did Aruto mean by that? Why is the key and lock so special that everyone wants it? Is this why I've been such a mess lately? All because I have the possession of something valuable?

"Here." Ikuto was kneeling in front of me with something in his hand. Oh dear god it looks like he's going to propose. He opened his hand to reveal my lock. "I found this just after you were taken away." I took the Humpty Lock and looked at it.

It was glowing again, and something in Ikuto's pocket was too. "I knew it...you did have the key!" SMACK! That has got to hurt, big time. That's the hardest I've hit anyone and Ikuto deserves it. I lied. Aruto was right along. Ikuto has the key, I have the lock...is something meant to happen?

"Ikuto-nissan!" Yoru fished an ice-pack from the mini-fridge and placed it on Ikuto's cheek. "What was that for-nya!?"

"Forget it Yoru. I deserve that." Ikuto stood back up and sat back down in his seat.

"No you didn't Ikuto." Dia and Utau switched places so she could get a better look at the giant red hand mark plastered to Ikuto. "Ouch. That must hurt like hell." Dia stroked the mark, finding the most sensitive places were. She switched with Suu who dabbed ointment in his cheek.

"I didn't hit him that hard" I lied.

Suu finished putting a bandage and turned to face me. She didn't look very happy. "The red on his face was also blood. You used your nails this time. Apologise." I looked at my hand, and indeed, my nails _were _long.

I didn't say anything. I don't think I needed to. Ikuto knows exactly why I'm frustrated and he accepts that. Why can't the others?

The drive home felt like hours. I remembered more things. When I lost my first tooth, my first crush, Ran going hyper because she finally became a cheerleader. I remember when Ami was born. Ran and I were happy that we were no longer the youngest siblings.

"We're home Amu-chan!" cheered Ran. I looked out the window and standing at the front door was Mama, Papa, Ami, Kukai and Daichi, Yaya and Pepe, Rima, Kairi and Mushashi, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, even Rythem and Temari came. It looked like everyone was there...except Tadase and Kiseki.

The next few hours were filled with questions, games and a lot of food. It must have been past midnight by the time everyone had left. After seeing Utau and Yoru off, I had retired to my bedroom. I'm currently standing on my balcony, gazing up at the full moon. The whole night Ikuto avoided me; either talking to Yoru and Utau, or walking outside 'for fresh air.' I found out just before Utau left that I was actually in that room for a month. It didn't seem like it though.

"_Amu-chan."_

I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. It was the Sleeping Goddess inside the lock. "It's nice to see you again" I said.

"_You mustn't be so hard on Ikuto. He only wanted to protect you."_

"I don't like being lied to. You know that." I didn't want to sound angry but it just came out that way.

"_Ikuto was the one who put forward the whole plan on rescuing you once he found the right information."_

"And you know because the lock was in his pocket the whole time right?" I _am_ sounding angry, well more like frustrated. Ikuto lied, cheated...but...he saved me...how does that work?

"_Actually, the lock was round his neck the whole time. He didn't feel it was right to just stuff it in his pocket."_ I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Leave me alone. I want to think by myself."

"If that's what you wish." I know that deep voice.

"Ikuto? I thought you were avoiding me the entire night. You even left without saying goodbye." It's true. One minute I see him having a drink, the next I hear the front door close and spot Ikuto walking down that driveway.

"I know. I'm sorry...will you turn around?" I did and for the first time since I met him, all around his eyes were puffy and red from crying. "I know, I know. A tough guy like me shouldn't be crying...but all this...you being back in your own house...the party. Everything. It just seems like a dream."

His eyes shifted from side to side, like he was looking for something else. "You have the lock...around your neck?" Finally our eyes locked. Just like I thought; fear, sadness and confusion.

"How did you...?"

I shrugged. "A little cat told me."

"Yoru." I laughed, he smiled. "I'm happy to see that my kitten is laughing again. I'm so sorry." Ikuto pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Ikuto?"

"That day a month ago...I'll never forgive myself. I'm sorry I lied to you. I had to, to protect the key. I was being watched. I saw Easter's van across the road. If I said anything...which I should have...I would have been the one captured, not you." He rested his head on my shoulder, shaking slightly.

"But if you did, in the end, I would have been in the same situation anyway." He didn't reply. He's ashamed of what he did. "I still haven't given you my answer from earier."

"And what is it?"

"After all this...this commotion, lies, kidnappings and finally finding the truth...I'd say yes, but...something inside is making me say no. Do you want to change that answer?"

Ikuto lifted his head, just inched away from mine. "I'll do my best. Any question you want answered I'll give. I'll do anything to make you love me again." He kissed me. I didn't actually need to fall in love with him again. From when I met him, I was already lost with no hope of returning to my original place. I wanted to hear it straight from him, and now I'm happy.

I broke the kiss. "And if you don't, you're out on you backside."

"I won't have it any other way Amu. There's just one thing though."

I was afraid of this. In every relationship there's always something that goes wrong. "And what is that?"

"I know it's selfish, but I want to go and find my father. I've heard he's still in Japan and I want to go and look. Only for a couple of months though."

I thought about it for a minute. I've already met his Papa and he's here in the area, still working for Easter I think. But I haven't seen him lately though. Maybe he was caught and he ran for it. "I guess I could let you go, but you're not to be gone long."

"That's a promise."

The rest of the night is a blur. I think I might have passed out somewhere while talking to Ikuto, but the next thing I knew it was morning and a letter on my desk saying Ikuto had gone earlier and won't be back for longer than he expected. I stood on the balcony, my thoughts wandering everywhere. I think I just might understand who this 'Sleeping Goddess' really is.

* * *

Well there you have it. Somewhere along the way, writers block came into effect so I wrote down something random and just went with it. It works...I think -confused-

Ikuto – why didn't Amu just tell me where my father was instead of me leaving her? Seems pointless to me  
Amu – get over it. At least I didn't reject you when you said that.  
Ikuto – you love me  
Amu – in your dreams

R&R please.


	10. Tell us!

Disclaimer - I don't own Shugo Chara. I own the plot.

* * *

"What happens next Granma?"

"Yea tell us, tell us!"

"Calm down children. Let your Granma try to remember."

"Did Ikuto _really _leave? For good?" asked one of the kids.

"You dummy. No way would he leave for good. The letter said that he would be back and I'm sure he did" replied the other.

"Settle down you two. I remember what happens next." Both of my grandchildren cheered. Ever since I started telling them my life's story, they've been more and more egger to know how it ends. "From what I can remember, he never did return."

"What!? But that's not right!" My my my, they're in perfect synch again. It just so happens that my grandchildren are twins; identical boys, but I've found a way to tell them apart. Aruto is bossier and has more pride than he should for an eight year old, and Hikaru is shyer, but lets curiosity take fold if he finds something interesting.

"I'm sorry to say, but it's true. Ikuto never came back because we had moved house. It took him an extra two years to come and find me. And I know what you're both thinking and it was because I had actually lost my phone when moving. I couldn't get in contact with anyone unless I went for a visit."

"What happened to Tadase? Did you ever see him again?" asked Hikaru. I found it funny. Throughout the whole story, he was interested in what Tadase-kun was doing and didn't pay much attention to the rest. Well I'm not surprised. Tadase-kun likes to spoil him more than his brother.

"About a month or so after the move, I ran into him when I was out shopping. I talked with him for a while and found out that he_ didn't_ work for Easter and that _wasn't_ him in my bedroom that night. Even to prove to me that it wasn't him, we talked with his grandmother and she explained that she was in the hospital getting a check-up on how her medication was going and that Tadase was with her to drive home. I know she wouldn't lie, but I wondered, who was in my room that night? Can you guess?"

"Was it Kiseki?" Hikaru asked while looking over at a picture on my table with Tadase-kun and Kiseki. Kiseki's Tadase's older cousin who lived with them because his parents died from a car crash.

"No it wasn't Kiseki." I wonder if they'll get it.

"No one else looks like Tadase other than Kiseki. Are you sure it wasn't him Granma?" Aruto eyed me suspiciously, thinking I had something to hide. They won't get. I may as well say it.

"That night I was actually having a bad dream. The fight Ikuto and Tadase-kun had in the hospital was plaguing my mind. It's true that Ikuto was with me that night, but he didn't fight, instead, he was trying to wake me up so that's why Ikuto had suddenly burst through the door in my dream." Everyone was in my bedroom that night, not just Ikuto. It turns out I was screaming my head off that even the neighbours could hear me. I'm thankful that it _was_ a dream and not a real situation.

"But what about the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key? And the Sleeping Goddess?" Aruto motioned to the lock and key hanging on a fine chain around their necks. Aruto was given the key and Hikaru got the lock. I finally understood who the Sleeping Goddess really was.

"Well the lock and key never came together. The lock has never been opened yet. It seems that the key was made slightly too big by mistake. And as for the Sleeping Goddess, I'll tell you that when you two are older, so for now I'll let you ponder."

"We don't like that idea." Both boys crossed their arms and pouted. They never liked it when I wouldn't tell them stories, and it seems the Sleeping Goddess is the next chapter.

"So where is Ikuto now?" I was just about to answer that question when the front door opened, revealing my husband with plastic bags in his hand.

"I'm home!"

"Grandpa!" My husband was suddenly knocked over by the two trouble makers jumping up all over him. I stood up from the chair and removed the boys, helping him back to his feet.

"Why don't you two go upstairs and play with your toys. I want to have a word with your Grandpa." At the sound of toys they bolted up the stairs and the door slammed behind them.

"So what is this _word_ you wanted with me?" he asked, setting the bags down to the side.

"I told the boys about my past."

"You didn't tell them about what happened to Ikuto did you?" He smiled, or more like smirked. Even when he's old he still likes to wear that famous smirk around me.

"Actually I was just about to tell them when _you_, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, interrupted." That's right. Ikuto's been my husband for 39 years. He proposed to me on my 21st birthday and we married two months later, and next month is our 40th anniversary.

"I'm sure they know and just want to hear it from you." I gave him a quick kiss and grabbed the shopping.

"Why don't you go play with the boys while fix us up some lunch?" Without another word, Ikuto removed his shoes and bound upstairs. The last thing I hear before the door closed was the boys asking why he'd left me all those years ago...and if he bought chocolate cake.

I don't blame him for going; I just blame myself for being stupid enough to lose my phone when I knew he'd be calling or sending me pictures of where he's been. Our daughter, Kairi, had been the same way as the boys. Always asking questions about what happened to her father, whether or not if I actually moved to be away from him. You know...all those questions kids like to ask just for the sake of it. I think they get it from her.

I wonder where my Sleeping Goddess is right now. Probably still on holiday with her husband, away from the dynamite duo I call my grandchildren. She didn't say when they would be back, just that they'd defiantly be back by our anniversary. Oh that daughter of mine. She'll forget, like she forgot what it's like inside the Humpty Lock.

* * *

Thank you everyone! This is the last chapter for this story. I'd like to thank all those who followed it all the way through, including all those who reviewed. I've been thinking, I could add a sequel to this, but it would be in the time when Amu and Ikuto just got married. Do you think that's a good idea? Let me know.

So what did you think in all? Was it good? Bad? OK? I'd like to know and maybe places where I went wrong and could improve for future Shugo Chara fanfictions. I idea's are welcomed and will be used.

Again, THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!

Until next time!


End file.
